Between the Lines
by Petit W
Summary: La primera vez que Yata lo vio, el chico estaba sentado en un rincón de la cafetería completamente solo, con su comida ante él, escogiendo minuciosamente los vegetales y apilándolos de acuerdo a su color y tamaño./ La gente no quería a Fushimi Saruhiko. (Traducción).
1. Chapter 1

Between the Lines Primera parte: El lado de Yata

Notas de Autor: Así que, escribí un fanfic de K Project. Por razones. No me dejaría sola, de todas formas. Primero es el lado de Yata (aka la parte más feliz), la sección de Fushimi será puesta una vez termine de editarla y cosas.

Autora: Klitch (en fanfiction: /u/9980/Klitch).

Historia original en inglés: en fanfiction /s/8988527/1/Between-the-Lines

oOo

La primera vez que Yata lo vio, el chico estaba sentado en un rincón de la cafetería completamente solo, con su comida ante él, escogiendo minuciosamente los vegetales y apilándolos de acuerdo a su color y tamaño.

—Hey, ¿quién es ese tipo?- Yata movió la cabeza hacia el chico en tanto se inclinaba más cerca de sus presentes compañeros de almuerzo Wakui y Moriyama. —No lo había visto antes.

—Ni idea.- dijo Wakui arrastrando las palabras mientras llevaba la comida a su boca. —No sabía que nadie como él estuviera en nuestra clase.

—Eso es porque acaban de transferirte.- dijo Moriyama encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero tú deberías recordarlo, Yata. Ha estado en nuestra clase todo el año.

— ¿De verdad?- Yata masticó su comida pensativamente en tanto miraba al extraño chico continuar picoteando sus vegetales. _Sólo cómelos ya, _pensó irritado haciendo todo lo posible para deslizar la leche fuera de su bandeja.

—Fushi…Fushi algo, ese es su nombre. - dijo Moriyama. —Se ausenta un montón, ese es el por qué no lo recuerdas. De todas formas, él es raro. No le habla a nadie y come solo todo el tiempo, jugando con sus vegetales. ¿Qué es él, un niño de escuela elemental?

—Bien, bien.- Yata rió distraídamente y empujó su leche un poco más lejos de su bandeja. Unos pocas pulgadas más y estaría en la bandeja de Wakui y quizá Yata podría convencerlo de que había sido suya todo el tiempo

—No quiero tu leche.- murmuró Wakui, empujándola de vuelta hacia él. Yata hizo una mueca, fulminando a la leche con la mirada. Estúpida leche.

Volvió la mirada al chico raro, Fushi-lo que sea. Había terminado la mayoría de su comida y estaba ahora alternándose entre leer un libro en el que no parecía interesado y empujando la pila de vegetales alrededor con un dedo. Parecían pequeños edificios así, presionados todos juntos. La torre inclinada de rábano rallado, el rascacielos de col, todo a punto de ser derribados en cuanto tuviese la energía para botar las malditas cosas.

Hablando de eso, la leche seguía mirándolo. Yata maldijo y se levantó, tomando precipitadamente el cartón de leche en una mano.

—Voy a botar esto.- indicó, ignorando el modo en que Wakui y Moriyama ahogaron sus risas. Yata resopló e hizo todo lo posible para levantar su cabeza orgullosamente, (le añadía una pulgada extra a su altura cuando hacía eso de todas formas y joder, él _necesitaba _esa pulgada), y se dirigió al bote de basura.

Alcanzó el bote al mismo tiempo que el chico raro de los vegetales, quien levantó la mirada de su bandeja en cuanto Yata se acercó. Por supuesto, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a la leche en su mano.

—Está caduca.- dijo ásperamente Yata, tirando la caja a la basura.

—Ah…oh.- El chico raro se veía un poco sorprendido y un poco aburrido, como si no estuviera totalmente seguro de que Yata le estuviera hablando a él. No mucha gente parecía hablar con él, aparentemente. Todos sus compañeros se habían extendido alrededor de la cafetería y estaban comiendo en grupos de tres y cuatro, todos excepto el chico de los vegetales. Parecía un poco lánguido bajo la mirada de Yata, como si estuviera esperando por algún tipo de reproche, apartando los ojos en tanto empezaba a vaciar los restos de su comida y las pequeñas pilas de vegetales en la basura.

— ¿Por qué compras ese almuerzo si no te vas a comer ni la mitad?- La boca de Yata habló antes de que su cerebro pudiera detenerla.

—Yo…- El chico se movió incómodo, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir. Yata se ladeó un poco y de repente notó que el almuerzo parecía terriblemente familiar a su comida comprada.

Nunca había nadie casa para prepararle comida, no como otras personas tenían. Yata no quería molestarse en levantarse temprano para hacerlo él mismo así que tenía que comprarlo.

Oh, eso era, entonces. Era el menú más económico.

Yata de pronto sintió una pequeña chispa de compañerismo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó abiertamente. El chico aún apartaba los ojos, incluso cuando respondió.

—Fushimi…Saruhiko.

—Fushimi, ¿eh? - Yata le tendió la mano. —Yata Misaki.

—¿Misaki…?

— ¡No!- Yata dijo rápidamente. —¡Yata, puedes llamarme Yata! De todas formas, ¿siempre estuviste en esta clase?

—Si.- la timidez parecía desaparecer, solo para ser remplazada por un aburrimiento extremo. En realidad, había algo en su rostro que hacía parecer como si el aburrimiento fuera más una forma de ser que una emoción.

—No te recuerdo.- dijo Yata, sintiéndose extrañamente torpe de repente.

—La mayoría de la gente no lo hace.- Fushimi se encogió de hombros y echó la última triste rebanada de rábano al bote de basura. Inmediatamente comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su rincón como si Yata no estuviera allí.

—Los vegetales son buenos para ti, ¿sabes?- Yata murmuró a sus espaldas, molesto por ser ignorado.

—La leche te ayuda a crecer.- Las palabras fueron tan silenciosas que casi no las oyó.

— ¿Qué diablos dijiste? - dijo Yata bruscamente.

— ¿Uhm?- Fushimi se volteó para mirarlo; el rostro en blanco. —Nada.

—Uhm, eso pensé.- resopló Yata y pasó junto a él, de vuelta a su propio asiento. En tanto pasaba, no pudo evitar mirar una vez más a Fushimi, quien se había retirado a su propio rincón como si nada hubiera pasado, mirando el libro que nunca parecía leer.

oOo

— ¿Caduca de nuevo?- Estaban de vuelta en el bote de basura, Yata con su leche y Fushimi con sus malditas pilas de vegetales.

— ¿Eh?- le tomó a Yata un momento y luego lo entendió; asintió rápidamente. —Uhm, ¡sí! caduca. Totalmente.

—Estos también lo estaban.- dijo Fushimi con calma, tirando los vegetales uno por uno.

—Lucen bien para mí.- lo desafió Yata. De alguna forma, la mirada en el rostro del otro chico le molestaba.

—La leche de todos los demás está bien.- replicó Fushimi, sin perder un instante. Yata lo fulminó con la mirada y Fushimi miró de vuelta a sus vegetales.

—No viniste ayer.- Dijo Yata después de un momento.

— ¿Uhm?- Fushimi parecía sorprendido. Era extrañamente gratificante ver una expresión real en su cara. Cualquiera que no estuviera prestando atención pensaría más bien que tenía solo una emoción por defecto: el aburrimiento. Por su parte, Yata estaba empezando a pensar que la gente haría bien en prestarle más atención a Fushimi.

— ¿Enfermo? - preguntó Yata.

—No.- Fushimi no lo miró y de repente Yata se sintió como un idiota por preguntar. Los dos eran compañeros del almuerzo más barato, ¿cierto? Yata sabía sus razones, quién sabía qué pasaba con Fushimi. Su escuela no era la mejor del área, después de todo. Muchos de los chicos se transferían solo para volver a transferirse de vuelta rápidamente (Wakui ya se había ido, habiéndose transferido sin decir nada hasta dos días antes) o solo dejaban de asistir a la escuela, todo junto. Nadie hacía muchas preguntas porque todos sabían en qué tipo de lugar estaban.

Fushimi volvió a caminar de vuelta a su rincón y Yata de repente lo agarró del brazo, apartando el rostro ligeramente avergonzado.

—Lo siento.- dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? - era demasiado raro. ¿Por qué? Cualquiera sabría por qué.

—Nada.- dijo Yata finalmente, molesto. —No importa.

oOo

—Podrías solo comértelos, Fushimi.- dijo Yata, mirando como vegetales tras vegetales en perfecto estado eran tirados en el bote de la basura.

—Tú podrías tomarte tu leche, _Misaki._

—No me llames así.- gruñó Yata, cruzándose de brazos. No sabía por qué Fushimi insistía en usar su nombre todo el tiempo. —De todas formas, eso es diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—Todos los vegetales saben diferente.- declaró Yata. —Te tienen que gustar algunos de ellos.

—No me gustan estos.- Dijo Fushimi.

—¿Cuáles te gustan?

Una pausa.

—No estos.- Dijo finalmente Fushimi.

—¿Qué jodida clase de dieta tienes?- preguntó Yata. —Te vas a enfermar.

—Y tú te vas a quedar enano.

—Repítelo, te reto.- le advirtió Yata.

—Como suficiente comida.- dijo Fushimi. —A la larga, los vegetales no son realmente tan importantes. Hay un montón de formas para evitar comerlos. Con suplementos dietéticos-

—¿Con qué?

—No importa.- dijo Fushimi con un suspiro —De todas formas ¿no es la leche una parte más esencial en la dieta de un chico en crecimiento?

—¿Quién lo dice?- Yata fulminó con la mirada la ofensiva caja en su mano. —He estado creciendo muy bien sin ella.

—Define "muy bien".

—¡¿Quién te preguntó de todas formas?!

—Tú lo hiciste.

—Cállate.- Yata se volvió para tirar la caja en el bote y Fushimi de repente se inclinó y se la quitó. —Hey ¿qué…?

Ignorándolo, Fushimi abrió la caja con un leve aire de fastidio, como si estuviera haciéndole a Yata un gran favor que requería grandes cantidades de esfuerzo para ser completado, y en un movimiento se la tragó enteramente.

—Ya está.- tiró la caja vacía ante un boquiabierto Yata, limpiándose la boca con la manga mientras hablaba. —No fue tan difícil ¿o lo fue, Misaki?

Sin otra palabra, Fushimi se giró y caminó de vuelta a su rincón, dejando a Yata mirando detrás de él.

oOo

—Bien, dámelos aquí.

—¿Hmm?- Fushimi, curioso, levantó la mirada de su asiento en tanto Yata se inclinaba sobre él. Era hora de almorzar de nuevo y Fushimi estaba comiendo solo en su pequeño rincón. Nuevamente, tenía un libro abierto en su regazo y no había cambiado de página por al menos tres minutos. La caja de leche de Yata estaba allí, abierta y media vacía frente a él

—Dije, que me los des, aquí.- Yata repitió. —Los vegetales, digo.

Se alegró de ver que la expresión de Fushimi cambiaba a una absolutamente desconcertada.

—Bueno, tú has estado bebiéndote mi caja de leche, ¿no?- murmuró Yata, tratando de sonar como si no fuera un gran problema. Empujó torpemente su bandeja acercándola a la de Fushimi, casi tirando la bandeja del chico en su regazo, y tomó una silla cercana, sentándose al revés para poder poner sus brazos en el respaldo. —Ponlos aquí.

—Oh…- Fushimi puso debidamente una pequeña pila de pimientos verdes en el plato de Yata, todavía luciendo confundido.

—Y puedes venir a comer conmigo, ¿sabes?- añadió Yata. —digo, Moriyama y yo. Es tonto sentarse aquí en un rincón completamente solo.

—Estoy bien.- La usual impenetrable muralla se volvió a formar en los ojos de Fushimi. —No necesito que me hagas favores. _Misaki._

—Bueno… ¡quédate aquí y se raro, entonces!- espetó Yata, parándose abruptamente, su temperamento ardiendo. Fushimi ya había dejado de mirarlo, volviendo la mirada a su libro. Había algo vacilante en su mirada que hizo que la ira de Yata se desinflara como un globo reventado.

Idiota. ¿Qué podría temer de una sugerencia así?

—Aun así todavía me comeré tus vegetales.- declaró Yata y arrastró todas las pequeñas pilas en una mano, tirándolas en su bandeja antes de caminar pisoteando hasta donde Moriyama lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza. —¿Me oíste, mono idiota? Me comeré tus vegetales todos los días, ¿qué te parece eso?

Fushimi lo ignoró y continuó mirando su libro, pero esta vez Yata creyó ver la más leve de las sonrisas en su rostro.

oOo

Estaba lloviendo y Yata había olvidado su paraguas.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Él no había tenido realmente tiempo de _olvidar_ el paraguas, era solo que no tenía uno. El cielo había estado mayormente despejado después de la escuela, las más pequeñas de las nubes apenas comenzaban a formarse cuando se dirigía a casa. Había llegado dentro del edificio antes de que el cielo se tornara completamente gris y había estado caminando en la escalera cuando oyó el primer rumor lejano de un trueno.

En tanto sacaba las llaves de su mochila y alcanzaba la puerta de su apartamento, de repente fue consciente de los sonidos de unas voces provenientes de adentro. El corazón de Yata se desplomó mientras presionó una mano contra la puerta. Abierta. Una familiar voz ronca se percibía en el interior.

Así que el viejo estaba finalmente en casa. Habían sido por lo menos tres semanas esta vez.

Una voz poco familiar respondió y Yata suspiró, dejando que la puerta se cerrara. Si había alguien allí que él no conocía, significaba que su padre tenía un "cliente", y Yata sabía muy bien que cada vez que eso pasaba, debía esfumarse.

Estúpido viejo. Yata pateó la muralla, luego se dirigió por el pasillo de vuelta a las escaleras- No sabía qué hacía su padre para vivir y no quería saberlo. No era como si importase de todas formas. Yéndose todo el tiempo, por días y semanas y dejando a Yata por sí mismo en el sucio departamento, preguntándose si el viejo recordaría al menos enviar algo de dinero para el alquiler esta vez. Preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta el día en que no volviese a casa nunca más, y Yata estuviese completamente solo, luchando por un lugar para vivir y comer.

Salió del edificio justo cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Yata maldijo nuevamente. Su paraguas estaba dentro del departamento y maldito él si fuera a volver allí ahora mismo. Se quedó parado incómodo en la puerta por un momento y entonces finalmente corrió hacia la lluvia, maldiciendo su propia estupidez. ¿Qué era? ¿Un niño pequeño? No necesitaba un estúpido paraguas. Caminaría al centro de juegos en la lluvia, eso le mostraría al viejo. Aminoró la velocidad a una caminata con un furioso pisoteo. Eso mismo; caminaría en la lluvia. Él no era un niño pequeño, asustado de un aguacero. Estaba bien así.

Estaba tan ocupado enfocándose en ralentizar el paso que casi no notó la figura encogida bajo un alero cercano hasta que casi tropezó con ella.

—Mira por donde caminas.

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento… espera, ¿Fushimi?- La sorprendida expresión de Yata se encontró con unos aburridos ojos azules que se asomaban por debajo del empapado flequillo. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperando que se detenga la lluvia.- Dijo en un tono que sugería que hasta un idiota debería ser capaz saberlo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en una…- Yata se detuvo y miró la tienda tras de él —una tienda de flores?

—Haciendo una entrega.- Había un leve indicio de una actitud defensiva en aquella oración.

—¿_Tú _estabas entregando _flores_?- La idea lo hizo reír. Fushimi lo miró fríamente.

—Me estaban pagando, _Misaki.- _Dio un lento paso a la derecha, lejos del hombro de Yata, mirándolo con disgusto. —Estás empapado.

—Olvidé mi paraguas.- Era parcialmente cierto de todas formas.

—Tch, yo también.- Fushimi apartó la mirada de él, de vuelta al cielo.

—Así que… ¿quieres ir al centro de juegos conmigo?- Yata no estaba seguro del por qué había dicho eso. Había algo en la expresión de Fushimi, algo perdido y frío como una neblina brumosa que le hizo hablar.

—Está lloviendo.- Fushimi arqueó una ceja.

—Puedo verlo.- Resopló Yata. —No está lejos. Podemos correr.

—Pillaré un resfriado.- Fushimi se encogió de hombros.

—Pillaremos un resfriado, ¿y a quién le importa?

—A ti no te importará.- La implicación estaba clara y Yata lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien. Quédate aquí y entrega flores entonces.- Yata dio la vuelta para irse.

Fue detenido por una mano en su brazo. Yata se giró, sorprendido.

Juzgando por la expresión de Fushimi, el único más sorprendido que Yata por lo ocurrido, era Fushimi mismo, quien miraba con furia su brazo como si le perteneciera a alguien más. Inmediatamente retiró la mano como si quemara y apartó la mirada rápidamente sin una palabra, haciendo ese estúpido "tch" con su lengua, que siempre acostumbraba.

—Ok, vayamos.- Yata cogió la mano de Fushimi y lo arrastro hacia la lluvia. —Una carrera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres un idiota.- murmuró Fushimi, pero no se apartó.

—Y tú eres un pelmazo.- respondió Yata con un encogimiento de hombros. —Cállate y vamos, nos vamos a empapar.

Corrieron todo el camino hacia el centro de juegos y colapsaron en la puerta, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello mojado y riendo mientras las personas alrededor los miraban. De alguna forma Yata se dio cuenta de que no le importaba no tener un paraguas.

oOo

—Es un pimiento verde relleno.- Yata se sentó en la mesa de Fushimi, mirando con una extraña fascinación cómo el otro chico excavaba obstinadamente el interior de su comida. No estaba realmente seguro de cuándo empezaron a comer juntos en cada la hora de almuerzo. Moriyama había dejado de ir a la escuela y Yata se había encontrado gravitando en el previamente solitario rincón de Fushimi en cafetería. La atmósfera no era tan viva como lo había sido con sus anteriores compañeros de almuerzo, pero aun así había algo confortable cuando eran solo ellos dos.

—Ya lo sé.- Fushimi ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

—El punto es que es un vegetal.

—No me gustan los pimientos verdes.

—Pero es un pimiento verde relleno.- dijo Yata, como si no importara.

—Así que me comeré el relleno.

—Te daré cien yenes si te comes el pimiento verde.- Había algo que Yata encontraba fascinante en la forma en que Fushimi, una persona que normalmente evitaba hacer cualquier cosa que requiriera esfuerzo, pudiera estar tan determinado a comer un almuerzo carente de verduras. Fushimi detuvo momentáneamente su raspado.

—No tienes cien yenes.

—Cuando los consiga, te los daré.- dijo Yata. —Vamos, solo inténtalo. ¿Para qué comprarlo si no te vas a comer la parte que tiene pimiento verde?

—Tú compras leche todos los días.

—Solo porque eso es todo lo que la cafetería tiene.

—Muy bien.- Fushimi deslizó la caja de cartón hacia donde estaba Yata. —Bebe eso y yo intentaré comer el pimiento verde.

—¡Espera, eso es jugar sucio!- protestó Yata.

—No es difícil.- Fushimi levantó la caja y la puso frente al rostro de Yata. —Es buena para ti. Te ayudará a crecer, _Misaki._

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de usar mi nombre?!

—Dejaré de llamarte Misaki si te tomas la leche como un niño bueno.- dijo Fushimi.

—Estúpido bastardo.- Yata se recostó en la silla. —Bien. Beberé la leche. Pero tú comete los vegetales primero.

—Bebe primero. ¿De qué otra forma podría creerte?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Soy mucho más confiable que tú!

—Entonces bebe.

—Después de ti.

—Al mismo tiempo entonces.- Fushimi levantó un trozo de pimiento hacia su boca mientras miraba a Yata por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres.- Yata se encogió de hombros mientras cogía la leche, mirándola como si fuese a morderlo. —Uno, dos, ¡tres!- cerró los ojos y tomó un sorbo.

La leche apenas tocó su lengua antes de que la escupiera de nuevo, tosiendo dramáticamente.

—No puedo hacerlo.- tosió Yata. —Es…no. ¡Me niego!

Dio otro patético jadeo y levantó la vista hacia Fushimi, quien lo estaba mirando con diversión apenas disimulada, el pimiento verde completamente intacto a su lado.

—Tú…- Yata lo fulminó con la mirada y Fushimi se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente eres ingenuo, ¿no?

—Te odio, Saruhiko.

oOo

—Detesto estos estúpidos exámenes.- Yata tiró su papel al suelo. Saruhiko, sentado en el techo al lado de él, le miró con un leve desinterés, antes de volver a su anterior actividad de mover los vegetales de su bandeja a la de Yata. Había aumentado el frío afuera pero incluso así se sentía agradable sentarse allí, solo los dos. —¿Quién necesita saber cosas como matemática de todas formas? No va a sacarnos fuera de este asqueroso lugar más rápido.

Saruhiko dio a un gesto evasivo mientras tomaba un bocado de su almuerzo.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti?- Yata lo miró sospechosamente. —Hey Saruhiko, ¿qué tipo de calificaciones tienes, de todas formas?

—¿Por qué importaría?- replicó Saruhiko.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme?- Yata dio a sonrisa cruel. —Son peores que las mías ¿no? Tú me sigues llamando "tonto" esto y "descerebrado" aquello, ¡pero apuesto que tú eres peor que yo!

—Es solo un examen.- Saruhiko se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Yata lo miró un momento y entonces se abalanzó sobre él.

—¿Qu-Qué estas…- Saruhiko chilló indignamente. —Misaki, tú imbécil, qué…?-

—¡Ajá!- Yata retrocedió, blandiendo triunfantemente su capturado Tesoro, el examen de matemáticas de Saruhiko. —Ahora, vamos a ver…

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?- murmuró Saruhiko, reajustando enojado sus anteojos. Su rostro estaba enrojecido.

—¿_Yo _soy el idiota?- Yata dijo con una sonrisa -¿_Yo_?

—Sí, creo que hemos establecimos eso.- dijo Saruhiko con exagerada paciencia.

—¿Oh, si? ¿Qué hay de esto entonces?- Yata puso el examen frente a la cara de Saruhiko. —¿Qué es esto, eh? Se ven como _veinte puntos_ menos que mi examen. Así que ¿quién es el idiota ahora?- Saruhiko lo ignoró deliberadamente, mientras Yata continuaba hojeando el examen con orgullo. ¡Finalmente había pillado a Saruhiko! No había forma de que el bastardo se escapara de esta: ¡duros y fríos números! ¡Prueba de la superioridad de Yata, oficialmente!

—Incluso dice que veas al maestro después de clases.- rió Yata, dando vuelta otra página. —Tú sabes, Saruhiko, si necesitas un tutor, yo puedo… espera.- Se detuvo en la última página.

La pregunta final había sido una difícil. El profesor la había hecho de múltiples opciones, pero incluso así Yata la había encontrado muy por sobre sus habilidades y había pasado más tiempo tratando de adivinar cuál letra parecía la más atractiva que intentando calcular la verdadera respuesta. Al final no había importado, en cuanto entregaron sus exámenes, el profesor había anunciado que la pregunta final no contaría porque el libro tenía la respuesta equivocada y entre ninguna de las opciones dadas estaba la correcta de todas formas.

Mientras el resto del examen de Saruhiko apenas estaba desarrollado, esa pregunta estaba llena de cálculos garabateados que Yata no podía siquiera empezar a seguir, incluyendo una respuesta encerrada en un círculo y una nota indicando que ninguna de las respuestas proporcionadas tenían ningún sentido y parecía que el profesor debería hacer las preguntas por sí mismo en vez de copiarlas ciegamente del libro.

—Saru…- murmuró Yata con entre dientes.

—¿Hmm?- Saruhiko, aburrido, levantó una ceja. —¿Eso?- se encogió de hombros —El resto era aburrido.

—Hey.- Yata lo miró sombríamente. —Eres un extraño tipo de genio, ¿no?

—Come tus vegetales, Misaki.

oOo

Estaba lloviendo de nuevo y parecía como si la clase estuviera durando horas. Yata estaba pasando el tiempo observando a Saruhiko por el rabillo del ojo.

No lo entendía para nada. El tipo aparentemente era un maldito genio y aun así, de alguna forma le estaba yendo peor en la escuela que a Yata porque a él simplemente _no le importaba_. Yata había intentado que se lo explicara un par de veces, mientras estaban sentados en el tejado durante el almuerzo (se estaba poniendo cada vez más helado, pero a Yata le gustaba el techo y aunque Saruhiko siempre se quejaba, nunca se negaba) mientras repasaban la tarea del día y Saruhiko intentaba explicarlo en un modo que tuviera sentido.

—Es aburrido.- era la respuesta que siempre recibía, con el mismo apático encogimiento de hombros cada vez. A veces parecía como si Saruhiko pensara que todo era aburrido

Yata se preguntaba si Saruhiko pensaba que él era aburrido.

—…ta…¡Yata!- La aguda voz del maestro lo sorprendió en sus pensamientos. Yata se sentó rígidamente.

—S-si.- tartamudeó. Algunos de los otros estudiantes ahogaron la risa. Saruhiko ni siquiera levantó los ojos.

—Como has estado prestando mucha atención, Yata, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y respondes esta pregunta para nosotros?- dijo fríamente el maestro.

—Uh…bueno.- Yata se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento. Los números en el pizarrón frente a él parecían estar moviéndose en una burlesca danza, mofándose de él por su estupidez. Detrás, el resto de la clase estaba riendo nuevamente y Yata sintió sus puños apretarse.

Hubo un sonido de alguien más parándose. Yata ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quién se trataba hasta que Saruhiko caminó calmadamente hasta su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro y empujándolo gentilmente de vuelta a su asiento mientras él pasaba antes de continuar para detenerse ante el pizarrón.

Mientras Yata miraba boquiabierto, Saruhiko procedió no solo a responder la pregunta delante de él, completar con detalle una seca explicación y mostrar el procedimiento, sino que también terminó los dos restantes problemas en la hoja. Una vez que terminó, chasqueó la lengua y caminó de vuelta a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Eh…- La mirada en el rostro del profesor sugería que posiblemente él había visto un unicornio. —Gr-gracias Fushimi. Ahora, uhm, en el siguiente problema…

El profesor se volvió al pizarrón, después de haber olvidado por competo la presencia de Yata. Él arriesgó una mirada hacia Saruhiko, quien había vuelto a su estudiada posición de ignorarlo todo. Los ojos de Saruhiko se movieron para encontrare brevemente con los de Yata y éste le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Saruhiko hizo un silencioso "tch" y apartó la mirada, pero Yata había visto una pequeña chispa en los ojos de su amigo.

Tres semanas después, Yata se paró obedientemente fuera de la clase, esperando por un castigo por una pelea que él había empezado en la escalera más temprano esa mañana (no fue su culpa, el tipo había estado diciendo estupideces sobre Saruhiko y no era como si Yata pudiera solo sentarse y dejar _eso_ irse impune). Desde su posición, al lado de la puerta, podía escuchar al maestro de matemática hablando con otro miembro de otra facultad en voz baja, con un tono serio

La historia de _La vez en que el perezoso genio de la clase en realidad hizo algo _aparentemente estaba destinada a durar por el resto del año escolar.

oOo

—¡Me alegra verte de nuevo, hombre!- Yata saludó a Kamamoto mientras el mayor se volvía para irse. Llegaría tarde, pero no le importaba. Era agradable ver a viejos amigos de nuevo; con la forma en la que parecía desaparecer la gente todo el tiempo de su lado. La mitad de su clase de los años de escuela elemental se habían mudado ya, transferido o dejado de ir a clases completamente.

Saruhiko había estado yendo a clases más seguido, pero Yata realmente no pensaba mucho en eso.

Dándole a Kamamoto un último saludo, Yata se volvió para continuar su caminata a la escuela solo para casi atropellar a Saruhiko, quien silenciosa y rápidamente había aparecido directamente detrás de él.

—¿Quién era ese, Misaki?- la voz de Fushimi estaba tan calmada como siempre, pero Yata notar algo de nerviosismo en ella.

—¿Uh? Oh, Kamamoto.- Yata se encogió de hombros —Solía pasar el rato con él todo el tiempo en la escuela elemental, está un año delante de nosotros. Habían unos pelmazos que siempre estaban metiéndose con él hasta que les enseñé una lección.- Yata sonrió orgullosamente.

—Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.- dijo Saruhiko secamente, agarrándolo del brazo.- —Vamos.

—¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?- preguntó Yata, quitando el brazo de forma irritada.

—Este es mi humor habitual, Misaki.- dijo Saruhiko con mordacidad.

—¿Sabes? Kamamoto siempre me llamaba "Yata".- gruñó Yata. —Te sigo diciendo que pares de usar ese nombre.

Saruhiko dijo algo en respuesta pero su voz fue tan silenciosa que Yata no pudo entender las palabras para nada.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije, eres un idiota y necesitas caminar más rápido.- dijo Saruhiko escuetamente. —Te vas a meter en problemas de nuevo por llegar tarde.

—Tú también.- dijo Yata. Se detuvo de repente. —Espera, ¿por qué siquiera estás aquí de todas formas? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela ya?

—Te estaba tomando mucho tiempo llegar allí.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?- le preguntó Yata. Saruhiko se encogió de hombros y no respondió, su expresión luciendo atormentada por un momento. —En serio, Saruhiko, ¿cuál es tu problema? Usualmente no eres así de malhumorado.

—No estoy de mal humor.- dijo Saruhiko suavemente. —Solo vine para mantenerte lejos de los problemas.

—No necesito tu ayuda para eso.- declaró Yata.

—Siento disentir, Misaki.

—Para de llamarme así antes de que te de una paliza, en serio.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

oOo

Yata caminó a casa con sus manos en los bolsillos, de mal humor. Saruhiko había faltado a clases por primera vez en un largo tiempo y eso lo había hecho sentir aburrido y ansioso todo el día, como si estuviera perdiendo una parte importante de sí mismo. Para hacerlo peor, había reprobado dos exámenes y se había metido en otra pelea, resultando en un ojo morado para él y una nariz rota para la otra parte.

Y lo peor de todo, su padre todavía no estaba en casa. Normalmente, eso sería algo por lo que estar agradecido. Él podía hacerlo bien sin el viejo allí, eso era seguro. Pero ya habían pasado dos meses y el alquiler debía ser pagado en dos semanas.

El viejo bastardo era bienvenido a permanecer lejos el tiempo que quisiera, pero Yata iba a necesitar el dinero pronto y no había modo en el que un chico punk como él pudiera tener esa cantidad de efectivo en solo dos semanas, no sin acciones drásticas (y no era como si no estuviera considerándolas, pero estaba comenzando a tener pesadillas recurrentes de él siendo rescatado de la cárcel por un presumido Saruhiko y eso no era un resultado deseable para nada).

—Hey, ¡mira por donde andas!- Yata fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un fuerte empujón en el hombro que casi lo tira al suelo.

—¡Tú mira, cabrón!- ladró Yata automáticamente, girándose para mirar a la persona con la que había tropezado. Su se cerebro tomó un momento para entender lo que veían sus ojos, y maldijo internamente.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿si no es el pequeño Misaki de nuevo?- Se burló el chico con el que había tropezado. Él y sus dos acompañantes eran todo altura y rostros angulosos, y vestían el uniforme de una escuela superior cercana.

—Tú eres el único que ocupaba la vereda por completo, Tomino.- escupió Yata. —Sale pitando de mi camino.

—¿No deberíamos ser nosotros los que dijeran eso?- se mofó Tomino. Sus dos acompañantes se rieron con él. —La escuela elemental está en esa dirección.

—No me hagas patear tu trasero de nuevo.- gruñó Yata. No estaba de humor para lidiar con basura como esa .

—Oh, estamos tan asustados, ¿no, chicos?- se rió Tomino y sus secuaces se unieron. Yata resopló y se volvió para irse. Pelmazos como esos ni siquiera valían el tiempo que tomaría darles una paliza.

—¿A dónde vas, enano?- Otro de los escolares se movió para así bloquear el camino de Yata perfectamente.

—No estoy de humor para lidiar con este tipo de mierda hoy.- advirtió Yata.

—Así que el bebé corre a casa a papá, ¿eh?- dijo Tomino. —Hey, pequeño Misaki, escuché que has estado pasado tiempo con ese extraño chico genio. ¿Te está pagando para que seas su amigo de consuelo o algo?

Yata se paralizó, su rabia ardiente de repente cambiando a hielo frío.

—¿Qué dijiste?- gruñó por lo bajo.

—Recuerdo haber oído sobre él en la escuela media.- Tomino continuó arrastrando las palabras perezosamente. —Todos decían que no tenía amigos porque era anormal. Se suponía que era inteligente pero nunca hacía nada en clases, así que ni siquiera valía la pena copiarle. Debería haber pensado que un mocoso como tú empezaría a salir con él. Los perdedores atraen a los perdedores, ¿no?

—Muy bien, bastardo, tú lo pediste.- dijo Yata, mirándolo fijamente. —Di una sola cosa sucia acerca de Saruhiko y voy a quitarte la sonrisa de la cara con mis puños.

—Tú sabes, nosotros nos tropezamos con él el año pasado también.- continuó Tomino, impertérrito. —Le dimos una paliza muy buena, ¿no, chicos? Deberías haberlo visto, _Misaki, _llorando como una niña pequeña…

Todo lo que podría haber dicho fue interrumpido por el puño de Yata golpeando su cara. Tomino se tambaleó, maldiciendo, mientras los otros dos chicos inmediatamente rodearon a Yata.

—Tú lo pediste, pequeño pedazo de mierda.- gruñó Tomino, llevándose una mano al rostro. Ya había un gran moretón formándose alrededor de su ojo, Yata sonrió orgullosamente. —Vamos a hacerte desear haber rogado por perdón cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Lo arrinconaron en el callejón más cercano, Yata apretó los dientes y los puños. Como si fuera a ser tomado tan fácilmente.

Uno de los chicos dirigió un puño hacia él y Yata lo bloqueó con un brazo, tratando de maniobrar su cuerpo para que así ellos no pudieran conseguir acorralarlo contra el muro. Se las arregló para dar unos buenos golpes, pero Tomino y sus camaradas eran más altos y pesados que él, además eran tres y él solo uno. En un santiamén Yata se encontró presionado contra una fría muralla de ladrillos, respirando difícilmente mientras hacía todo lo posible para esquivar los golpes que le eran propinados.

—¿Ya estás listo para disculparte?- Tomino se relamió mientras uno de los otros chicos golpeaba a Yata con fuerza en el estómago. Yata cayó de rodillas, su aliento momentáneamente cortado. Logró levantar la cabeza temblorosamente y dedicarle a Tomino una sonrisa feroz.

—Jódete.- siseó él.

—Supongo que todavía necesitas aprender una lección, ¿uh?- Tomino dio un paso más cerca, sonriendo con crueldad.

—Déjalo tranquilo.- Una voz en la boca del callejón hizo que todos se dieran vuelta. Yata se quedó congelado. Él _conocía_ esa voz.

Saruhiko se quedó allí, mirando fríamente a los tres escolares. Era una expresión que Yata nunca había visto en él antes y esperaba nunca ser quien la recibiera.

—¿Viniste a salvar a tu pequeño amigo, niño raro?- Tomino se alejó de Yata para dar a Saruhiko toda su atención. Yata inmediatamente trató de levantarse, pero fue detenido por los dos amigos de Tomino.

—¡Vete de aquí, Saruhiko!- gritó sin poder hacer nada, luchando para escapar de su agarre.

—Estoy bien aquí mismo.- dijo Saruhiko llanamente. Ni siquiera se inmutó mientras Tomino se acercaba a él, incluso pensando en que él era al menos dos pulgadas más alto y treinta libras más pesado que él.

—¿Y qué estás planeando hacer, rarito?- se burló Tomino. Extendió la mano y agarró a Saruhiko por la barbilla, forzándolo a mirar hacia arriba. —Pensé que se suponía que eras inteligente. ¿Recuerdas cómo pateamos tu trasero el año pasado?

—Eso fue en el colegio.- dijo Saruhiko. —Esto es diferente.

—No creo que vaya a serlo…- sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un agudo chillido, pues Saruhiko, con indiferencia, había llevado su rodilla directamente a la entrepierna de Tomino. Él se agachó, aullando de dolor. —Tú… ¡pequeño bastardo!

Yata solo pudo mirar con los ojos muy abiertos cómo Saruhiko esquivaba fácilmente las garras de Tomino y se acercaba al callejón, golpeando a uno de los captores de Yata. El escolar cayó hacia atrás y Yata inmediatamente entró en acción, dirigiendo un golpe directo al ojo de su restante captor. El mundo fue de repente un torbellino de adrenalina y puños mientras Yata peleaba por abrir el camino, consciente de Saruhiko a sus espaldas mientras los dos corrían a la boca del callejón.

—¡Mocosos!- Yata escuchó a Tomino gruñir y de repente Saruhiko no estuvo más detrás de él. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Tomino agarrarlo del brazo y lanzarlo con fuerza contra el muro de ladrillos. Saruhiko se tambaleó aturdido, casi perdiendo sus anteojos, y Tomino presionó un brazo contra su la garganta.

—¡Déjalo ir, bastardo!- Yata corrió adelante e inesperadamente fue arrojado al suelo por los dos amigos de Tomino.

—Cállate.- siseó Tomino. Su voz estaba tensa por el dolor. —Me encargaré de ti en un minuto. Pero primero… voy a ocuparme de este pequeño hijo de puta.- Presionó su brazo en la garganta de Saruhiko, quien dio un jadeo ahogado. Yata intentó correr hacia él de nuevo, pero fue bruscamente detenido por los socios de Tomino, sosteniéndole los brazos fuertemente con sus manos.

—¿Pensaste que ibas a ser el héroe?- Tomino se mofó de Saruhiko, cuyo rostro se comenzaba a verse ligeramente azul. Yata luchó salvajemente contra los dos chicos que lo tenían agarrado, desesperado por llegar a su amigo. —¿Vas a salvar a tu pequeño amigo raro? Qué mal por ti, uh. Y lo mejor de todo es que a nadie le va a importar. Los podría matar a los dos, pequeñas mierdas, aquí y nadie se daría cuenta. Solo un poco más basura de las calles desaparecidas. ¿Cómo se siente? Saber que a nadie le importa una mierda si viven o mueren?

—¡Maldición!- Yata pateó y mordió a sus captores. —¡Saruhiko!

La risa de Tomino se detuvo abruptamente. Se enderezó, sus movimientos rígidos mientras se alejaba de su víctima. Saruhiko se deslizó hasta el suelo, tosiendo.

—¿Tomino…?- uno de los captores de Yata aventuró, perdiendo su asimiento solo ligeramente. —¿Qué está mal?

La mano de Tomino estaba presionada contra su estómago mientras le daba la cara lentamente. Los ojos de Yata se dilataron mientras su cerebro procesaba finalmente lo que estaba viendo.

Saruhiko estaba agachado en el suelo con un par de navajas manchadas de sangre en una mano y había sangre extendiéndose en la camiseta de Tomino.

—¿Qué demonios?- uno de los captores de Yata maldijo. —¡Esta mierda está armada!

Su agarre se había debilitado y Yata no esperó para pensar más allá acerca de lo que había sucedido. Con un estallido de fuerza, se liberó de sus captores y corrió hacia donde estaba Saruhiko todavía en el suelo, respirando difícilmente. Yata lo agarró de la muñeca y lo levantó, apenas desacelerando.

—¡Vamos, Saruhiko!- Los dos se volvieron y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, lejos del callejón.

Yata no estaba seguro de cuán lejos habían corrido antes de finalmente darse cuenta del fuego quemando su pecho y del dolor en todo su cuerpo. Detrás de él podría escuchar los jadeos de Saruhiko mientras trastabillaba, con Yata aun sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la muñeca. Se detuvo en seco, respirando con dificultad mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas, dejando ir por fin la muñeca de Fushimi.

—Hombre… eso estuvo… cerca.- jadeó Yata. Arriesgó una mirada a Saruhiko, quien tenía la cabeza gacha. —Wow ¿Estás bien, Saruhiko?

—Deberías estar preocupado por ti mismo, idiota exaltado.- Yata abruptamente se encontró presionado contra la muralla por segunda vez ese mismo día mientras las manos de Saruhiko inesperadamente presionaban su herido rostro. —Tú, idiota exaltado.

—¿Yo?- graznó Yata, apartando de un golpe la mano de Saruhiko . —¡Tú eres el que los desafió! ¡Yo habría estado bien!

—Te tenían acorralado en un callejón.- Fushimi disparó de vuelta. Se le ocurrió a Yata que esta era la emoción más grande que había visto en Saruhiko.

—Los podría haber tomado.- arguyó Yata, cruzándose de brazos con una leve mueca de dolor.

—Y estabas haciendo un muy buen trabajo cuando aparecí.- Saruhiko le dio una mirada plana. —Estás cubierto en moretones.

—Solo estaba esperando el momento para mi contrataque.- barboteó Yata. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único herido, un oscuro moretón de aspecto desagradable se estaba extendiendo por la garganta de Saruhiko. —Ah, maldición, Saruhiko, ¿qué estabas pensando?- Presionó una mano contra la herida y Fushimi se congeló como un ciervo encandilado por brillantes focos. —Él casi…- El recuerdo se apresuró en regresar; un pálido Saruhiko retorciéndose bajo el agarre de Tomino. Yata sintió una inusual punzada de miedo. —Maldición, Saruhiko…- descansó un puño cerrado contra el pecho de Saruhiko. —Tú casi…

—Está bien.- Había una nota estrangulada en la voz de Saruhiko que Yata no pudo ubicar. Apoyó la mano torpemente sobre el puño de Yata. —Está bien, Misaki. Estoy bien.

—Sí, pero…- Yata miró la mano de Saruhiko y su mente de pronto registró la sangre en ella. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente mientras recordaba el resto de lo que había pasado. —¿Y desde cuándo llevas navajas?

Estaban todavía en la mano de Saruhiko, cubiertos con la sangre de Tomino.

—Desde siempre.- dijo de una forma que implicaba que nunca se le había ocurrido a Saruhiko que quizás había gente que no llevaba navajas en las mangas.

—Nunca me dijiste.- dijo Yata, mirando fijamente las cuchillas. De alguna forma pensaba que la escena no encajaba, que el Saruhiko que se negaba a comer sus vegetales y dormía la mitad del día en la escuela también aparentemente solía andar usualmente armado. —¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías navajas?

—Nunca preguntaste.- Saruhiko se encogió de hombros. En un solo movimiento, tan rápido que Yata no acabó de seguir, las navajas desaparecieron de nuevo en las mangas de Saruhiko.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué andas con navajas escondidas?- Parecía tan raro, Yata no podía acabar de comprenderlo.

—Protección.- la voz de Saruhiko se había vuelto completamente fría, pero no de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cuando amenazó a Tomino. Su voz era…plana. Sin emoción. Muerta.

Hacía que el pecho de Yata doliera. Puso una mano en el hombro de Saruhiko sin realmente saber la razón.

—¿Misaki…?

—Nada.- Yata sacudió la cabeza y consiguió sonreír débilmente. —Hombre, nos vemos desastrosos, ¿no? Probablemente deberíamos poner medicina en estas heridas o algo.- Se detuvo, mirando alrededor. —Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos ahora mismo.

—Tres cuadras desde la escuela, a dos calles del centro de juegos, hay una farmacia en la primera a la izquierda.- dijo Saruhiko casi sin pensarlo. Esa era su voz usual: un poco aburrida, un poco irritada, y hacía al pecho de Yata sentirse un poco más ligero al oírla.

—Nos llevaría de vuelta a mi casa, pero tendríamos que volver al camino de donde vinimos y esos idiotas quizá no se han ido aún.- dijo Yata pensativamente. —¿Qué hay acerca de tu casa? ¿Dónde vives de todas formas?

—No tengo vendas.- dijo Saruhiko débilmente.

—Bien, entonces no importa.- Yata agarró su muñeca de nuevo y trató de no pensar en el hecho de que con cualquier movimiento repentino posiblemente podrían deslizarse una navaja o dos. —Dijiste que el centro de juegos no está lejos, ¿no? Pasaremos a la farmacia y compraremos vendas y entonces nos curaremos el uno al otro en el centro de juegos. Vamos.

Saruhiko se detuvo solo por un momento antes de asentir, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Caminaron juntos, Yata sosteniendo fuertemente a Saruhiko todo el tiempo como si tuviera miedo que si lo dejaba ir, él quizá desaparecería detrás suyo sin dejar rastro.

Al día siguiente, Yata se detuvo en su camino a casa y compró un bate de beisbol. Solo por si acaso.

oOo

Yata miró el dinero ordenado en la azotea.

Había nieve en el suelo y Saruhiko estaba ausente de nuevo, además Yata tenía aproximadamente una semana y media para buscar dinero para la renta. Había renunciado a la idea de que su padre podría aparecer en último momento y ayudarlo. El viejo probablemente yacía muerto en una cuneta en algún lugar o refugiado en algún oscuro bar ahogándose en alcohol. Probablemente ni siquiera recordaba que tenía un hijo.

—Maldición.- Yata apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas, irritado con el universo en general. Estaba frío a pesar de su abrigo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había subido allí. No era lo mismo, comer en el techo sin Saruhiko. Su leche ya estaba burlándose de él con su mera existencia.

Contempló con desaliento el dinero de nuevo. Definitivamente no era suficiente. Incluso si no comiera nada más por un mes que los vegetales de Saruhiko, todavía no sería suficiente. Yata suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, mirando hacia el nublado cielo.

A veces le gustaba pensar que quizá algo pasaría y todo sería mejor. Si la vida fuera más como la TV, alguien ya habría pasado, lo habría recogido para llevarlo consigo a algún lugar cálido y luminoso, donde no tendría que preocuparse de cosas estúpidas como la leche y la renta y padres que nunca volvían a casa. Sería tan agradable, tener un lugar así, tener una persona así. Tenía a Saruhiko, por supuesto, pero no era exactamente lo mismo, porque incluso a pesar de que Saruhiko nunca hablaba de su vida familiar, Yata estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba en el mismo lugar que él.

Yata cerró los ojos y dejó su mente vagar. La vida realmente necesitaba ser más como la TV. Entonces un héroe podría salir de cualquier parte y llevarlo consigo a algún lugar, (a Saruhiko también, porque por supuesto ellos estarían juntos), y habría algo más para su vida que un sucio departamento en la parte mala del pueblo, más que ir a la escuela y comer el almuerzo más barato y cargar un bate de beisbol solo por si acaso algún otro punk callejero se atrevía a acosarlo.

Algo cálido cayó sobre él, Yata abrió los ojos. Alguien había puesto su chaqueta de la escuela sobre él. Se sentó rápidamente.

—¿Necesitabas una siesta, Misaki?- Saruhiko estaba sentado a su lado, bebiendo la leche de Yata ociosamente.

—¡Saruhiko! ¿Dónde diablos habías estado?- Eso hizo que el día pareciese un poco mejor, ahora que Saruhiko estaba allí.

—Me quedé dormido.- Saruhiko se encogió de hombros. —Habría estado aquí antes pero el consejero estudiantil quería hablar conmigo.

—¿El consejero estudiantil? ¿Sobre qué?

—Exámenes de entrada para la escuela secundaria.

—…Oh. - Yata mentalmente agregó "exámenes de entrada para la escuela secundaria" a la lista de cosas que su perfecto mundo de televisión definitivamente no tendría.

—Quería que intentara entrar en alguna escuela prestigiosa en alguna parte.- Saruhiko tomó un largo trago de la leche de Yata. —No recuerdo el nombre, dejé de escuchar para entonces.

—Probablemente podrías entrar, si lo intentaras.- Yata no estaba seguro de dónde vinieron esas palabras. Miró su insignificante colección de dinero, todavía en la azotea. —Eres un genio, Saruhiko. Ya sabes más cosas de las que yo siquiera podría aprender. Podrías ir a una de esas grandes escuelas lujosas y salir de aquí.

Saruhiko lo miró inexpresivamente por un momento antes de levantarse y golpear a Yata suavemente en la cabeza.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!- demandó Yata, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tch, idiota.- Saruhiko se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez yo estaría interesado en un lugar como ese?

Yata lo miró con confusión por un momento antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a extenderse en su rostro.

—Sí, supongo que no lo harías.- La idea de Saruhiko en uno de esos lugares realmente era ridículo, ahora que pensaba en ello. No su Saruhiko, quien no se molestaba siquiera en terminar la mitad de sus pruebas porque eran muy aburridas para valer la pena. —Así que, ¿a qué escuela irás?

—No sé. Donde sea que vayas tú.

—No creo que vaya a ninguna.- admitió Yata. —Probablemente soy muy tonto para entrar en cualquiera de esas escuelas, con exámenes y todo.

—Probablemente.- concordó Saruhiko sin perder un momento.

—¡Hey! ¡No se supone que tengas que concordar conmigo!

—Pero es la verdad, Mi-sa-ki.- dijo Saruhiko con una sonrisa, extendiendo cada vocal del nombre de Yata en una forma en la que solo él podía.

—Bastardo.- dijo Yata, pero estaba sonriendo también. Con un suspiro, reunió su dinero. Saruhiko estaba mirándolo curiosamente y Yata de repente se sintió avergonzado por ocultarle cosas. —Así que, Saruhiko…tú, ¿tienes trabajos ocasionales, no? ¿Cómo la cosa de entregar flores?

—Si.- Saruhiko lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que podrías…conseguirme un trabajo en algún lugar, quizá?

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, la cosa es…- Yata se rió nerviosamente, sintiéndose avergonzado sin saber por qué —Okey, así que, bien, mi viejo, tú sabes, él es una especie de perdedor y todo, y hace mucho que no ha vuelto a casa. Ha estado fuera por unos pocos meses hasta ahora, y dejó de mandar dinero para la renta así que terminaré en la calle si no logro encontrar alguna forma de conseguir más dinero del que estoy ganando ahora con las pequeñas cosas que hago para la gente en la calle.

—Te podrías quedar conmigo.- Por la mirada en su rostro, Saruhiko no había esperado las palabras que salieron de su boca más de que lo Yata las esperaba.

—Espera, ¿de verdad?

—…Seguro.- Saruhiko parecía estar llegando a un tipo de acuerdo con sigo mismo mientras asentía. —Podríamos…compartir los gastos en mi casa. Si quieres.

—¡Eso es perfecto!- Yata envolvió con un brazo los hombros de Saruhiko. —Eres el mejor, hombre. Esto será genial. Tú y yo, compartiendo un lugar… -

—Claro.- Había una pequeña, sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Saruhiko y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Así que, ¿en qué tipo de lugar vives de todas formas?

oOo

Yata siguió a Saruhiko por las sinuosas calles, arrastrando una bolsa de lona con todo lo que él poseía. Miraba curiosamente alrededor, a los edificios cercanos mientras caminaban.

—No sabía que vivías tan cerca de mi casa.- dijo Yata. — ¡Podrías haberme invitado antes, Saruhiko! Nunca me dijiste que tenías tu lugar propio.

—No preguntaste.

—Bueno, pensé que te enojarías.- murmuró Yata. Saruhiko había sido siempre vago a propósito acerca de su situación de vida y no parecía que fuese a decir más incluso después de invitar a Yata a mudarse. En retrospectiva, Yata supuso que debería haber adivinado que había algo raro cuando Saruhiko solo lo había invitado sin mención de aclarar cosas con padres o guardianes de ninguna forma.

—Aquí.- Saruhiko se detuvo en frente de un viejo edificio de ladrillos. Era, si era posible, incluso peor de lo que el antiguo lugar de Yata había sido. Los ladrillos estaban viejos y derruidos, y la mitad de las ventanas estaban bloqueadas con vigas de madera. Había un cartel que colgaba de sus bisagras frente a las puertas dobles, y la vieja escalera de incendios que había al lado del edificio se veía lista para colapsar en cualquier momento.

—Muy bien.- Yata intentó mantener su entusiasmo. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y Saruhiko lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él hacia la escalera de emergencias.

—No por la puerta frontal.- dijo Saruhiko, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. —Por aquí.

—Espera, ¿por qué no podemos entrar por la puerta?

—El casero… no sabe exactamente que yo vivo aquí.- admitió Saruhiko, viéndose lo más cercano a estar avergonzado de lo que nunca había estado.

—Espera, ¿qué? - Yata lo miró. —¡Saru! ¡Tú eres… tú eres un delincuente! ¿no?

—También lo eres tú.- dijo Saruhiko irritado.

—Sí, pero eso es diferente.- insistió Yata. —Siempre pensé que eras…no sé respetable. O algo como eso.

—Por eso digo que eres un idiota.- dijo Saruhiko. —¿Cómo exactamente pensabas que estaba costeando pagar un departamento por mí mismo? ¿Entregando flores?

—Pensé que quizá tus padres o alguien estaba pagando por él.- dijo Yata. El rostro de Saruhiko de pronto se tornó vacío y se dio la vuelta.

—Idiota. Como si tuviera a alguien así. Vamos.- Comenzó a subir la rechinante escalera de incendios y Yata se apresuró a ir detrás de él.

—¡Saruhiko! — Yata agarró su brazo. —Hey, no era mi intención…

—Está bien.- dijo Saruhiko. —Solo vamos, antes de que seamos vistos. Cuidado.

Empezó a llevar a Yata lentamente arriba por la escalera, el viejo metal chirriando con cada paso. Yata supuso que añadía cierto sabor de peligro a todo, teniendo que arriesgar la vida cada vez que quisiera ir a casa. Quizá por eso Saruhiko pasaba tanto tiempo con él después del colegio. No había razón para molestarse en escalar más veces de las necesitadas.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí sin que nadie lo notase?- le preguntó Yata, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar abajo.

—El casero lleva un registro de los inquilinos y sus pagos de renta en su computador.- dijo Saruhiko

—¿Ya?

—Necesita trabajar mejor en la protección de su contraseña.

—Espera. Tú…

—En este momento él piensa que mi departamento es propiedad de una mujer de setenta años que ya pagó el alquiler del año entero en enero a pesar de que en realidad no recuerda si ella alguna vez le dio un cheque.- dijo Saruhiko con un movimiento de cabeza. —Pero si está en el computador, piensa que tiene que ser cierto. Es incluso más ingenuo que tú.

—¿Así que puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas computacionales también, eh?- silbó Yata, ignorado la ofensa. —A veces eres genial, Saruhiko.

—No necesito tus elogios.

—Todo este tiempo supe que eras un geek.- añadió Yata con una risa disimulada.

—Mejor un geek que un idiota descerebrado.- dijo Saruhiko, sin aminorar el paso ni siquiera levemente.

Por fin Saruhiko se detuvo, justo en frente de una ventana tapiada. Empujó un par de tablas y éstas se movieron a un lado fácilmente, creando una pequeña abertura lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar un delgado estudiante de secundaria.

—Pasa tus cosas por aquí primero.- dijo Saruhiko a Yata mientras empezaba a pasar adentro.

—Esto es genial.- Yata admitió mientras empujaba su bolsa de tela por el agujero. —Es como si tuviéramos una base secreta.

Con solo un poco de dificultad, Yata trepó por el agujero y aterrizó con un gruñido en el suelo. Se incorporó para obtener un buen vistazo del lugar en el que Saruhiko vivía.

Había cosas por todas partes. Viejos periódicos, libros de texto de al menos dos o tres años de antigüedad, cajas de comida rápida vacías apiladas una sobre la otra. Un raído sofá asentado como una isla en medio del mar de envoltorios de comida, también dos cuchillos clavados en la pared a pulgadas de la parte superior de la televisión. Todo el lugar parecía no haber sido limpiado en meses, sino años.

—Tú eres…- Yata solo pudo mirar. —¡Eres un cerdo!

—¿Uhm?- Saruhiko ya había dejado caer sus cosas de la escuela al azar en un rincón. Contempló con frialdad la basura alrededor de él y se encogió de hombros. —Voy a sacar la basura después. No tengo ganas ahora.

—¿Tienes ganas alguna vez?- Yata le dio una rápida mirada al resto del departamento una vez más. El único cuarto de baño estaba, afortunadamente, mayormente limpio, aunque la toalla de Saruhiko había sido arrojada al suelo y claramente olvidada. También había una pequeña cocina con un par de armarios, un microondas y una mini nevera. Yata se tomó un momento para escarbar en la comida para preparar de Saruhiko. —Vaya, Saruhiko, ¿qué comes? ¡Apenas hay algo aquí!

—Siempre puedo salir.- Saruhiko había cogido un libro de alguna parte y lo estaba hojeando distraídamente.

—Necesitamos conseguir algo de comida real cuando sea que tengamos algo de dinero extra.- dijo Yata. —Voy a hacer algo respecto a esa dieta de mierda tuya de seguro esta vez.

—No recuerdo haberme casado contigo.- dijo Saruhiko suavemente y Yata se acercó a él para mirarlo.

—Quizá serías menos malhumorado si comieras mejor.- dijo Yata, apuntándolo dramáticamente. Saruhiko se dio vuelta sobre su espalda y sostuvo el libro como un escudo.

—Y tú serias menos enano si te tomaras tu leche.

—¡Eso es un golpe bajo! ¡Todavía puedo crecer ¿sabes?!- Yata se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada deliberadamente. —Así que, ¿dónde me quedaré? No veo siquiera una habitación…

—Por ahí.- Saruhiko señalando un bulto de mantas y algo que podría haber sido una almohada toda machacada en una lejana esquina en la habitación principal. Por la expresión boquiabierta de Yata, agregó —Puedo comprarte otra manta.

Yata dio un quejido que era mitad un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Saruhiko.

—¿Así es como has estado viviendo todo este tiempo, eh? ¿Por ti mismo?- dijo después de un momento.

—Sí.- El libro enmascaró la expresión de Saruhiko y su voz sonó complemente plana.

Yata miró de vuelta a él, luego al departamento. No era tan agradable como su viejo departamento había sido (para su estándar de "agradable" de todas formas), pero no era como si estuviera en posición de ser exigente. Y de todas maneras, era el hogar de su mejor amigo y de alguna forma eso hacía que incluso el sucio departamento se sintiera más cálido y más acogedor de lo que había sido el suyo.

Yata desenterró su consola de videojuegos de su bolso y se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de Saruhiko. Saruhiko lo miró de reojo por los lados de su libro y Yata le sonrió. Saruhiko apartó la mirada de nuevo casi inmediatamente, pero Yata había visto ese ligero y complacido rubor en sus mejillas nuevamente.

En realidad era genial, después de todo.

oOo

—Hey, ¡Saruhiko levántate!- Yata sacudió al bulto envuelto en mantas en una esquina mientras miraba por el agujero abierto de la ventana tapiada. —Mira toda esa nieve allí afuera.

—Uhmm.- fue la respuesta.

—Déjame encontrar mi PDA, apuesto a que hay un mensaje de que la escuela se cerró.- Yata se arrastró por el sofá y rebuscó entre los restos de la comida rápida de anoche (había querido sacar la basura, de verdad, pero era una tarea mayor de lo esperada y si a Saruhiko no le importaba, ¿por qué apresurarse?) —Incluso si no es así, deberíamos quedarnos en casa de todas formas. No quiero caminar allí, debe estar congelado. ¿Qué piensas, Saruhiko?

—Uhmm.- El bulto envuelto en mantas rodó y se dio vuelta, intencionadamente lejos de él, tanto como una pila de mantas podía hacer algo con intención. Saruhiko pareció tomar ventaja de la ausencia de Yata a su lado para tomar su manta también.

—Podríamos ir al centro de juegos.- continuó Yata. —O ver si alguien necesita despejar el camino o algo, apuesto a que podríamos conseguir dinero de ese modo.

Las mantas no respondieron. Finalmente Yata suspiró y se devolvió para darle a su amigo una buena sacudida.

—¡Hey, Saruhiko!

Una almohada voló en su dirección con la precisión de un cuchillo y Yata tuvo que trepar de vuelta para evadirla.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? ¡Vamos, levántate ya!- Yata agarró a Saruhiko por el hombro y para su sorpresa fue golpeado débilmente de inmediato.

—Ve… vete.- Saruhiko le dirigió una mirada somnolienta antes de desaparecer bajo las mantas.

—¿Vas a dormir todo el día?- reclamó Yata, frotando con irritación el lugar donde Saruhiko lo había golpeado. Saruhiko dio un gruñido sordo en respuesta y, exasperado, Yata agarró las mantas, tratando de sacar el cuerpo de Saruhiko debajo de ellas. Saruhiko dio un gruñido de indignación e inmediatamente se defendió.

Un brazo pinchó ligeramente su estómago y Yata se encontró de repente yaciendo sobre un sonrojado Saruhiko, sus rostros a pulgadas.

Yata abrió la boca para decir algo cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que había una extraño brillo vidrioso en los ojos de Saruhiko y que su cara estaba roja más que por solo el esfuerzo.

—¿Saruhiko…?- Yata puso una mano en la frente de Saruhiko y fue débilmente apartado de nuevo mientras Saruhiko intentaba recoger sus mantas. —¡Hey, estás ardiendo!

—Lo noté.- rezongó Saruhiko espesamente mientras empezaba a envolverse de vuelta bajo las gruesas mantas. —Y tus gritos me están dando un dolor de cabeza.

—¡No estaba gritando!- insistió Yata. —¡Y no habría tenido que gritarte si solo me hubieras dicho que no te estabas sintiendo bien!

—Es nada.- murmuró Saruhiko. —Solo un resfrío. Estaré mejor mañana, en cuanto te vayas y me dejes dormir.

—Pero estás muy caliente.- dijo Yata, trepando de nuevo a su lado. —¿Deberíamos encontrar un doctor? ¿Hey, debería llamar al hospital?

Saruhiko le lanzó una mirada que era más fría de la que alguien con el pelo empapado de sudor pegándose a la frente debería ser capaz de lograr.

—Estaré bien. Solo cállate de una vez y déjame dormir.

Yata se apoyó en las manos y mordió su labio pensativamente mientras Saruhiko cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba en una bola de mantas. Pareció dormirse en un instante y Yata se encontró mirando con curiosidad el rostro dormido de Saruhiko.

No se veía bien y eso a Yata no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo parecía tranquilo; acurrucado en su lado con las manos apretadas en puños alrededor de las mantas como un niño pequeño. Sin sus anteojos se veía casi… vulnerable, de alguna forma. Yata supuso que cualquiera que no conociera a Saruhiko y lo viera así probablemente pensaría que era un chico dulce. La idea hizo a Yata reír por lo bajo. Saruhiko era muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no dulce.

Yata suspiró y miró por la rendija de la ventana. Bueno, aunque hubiera escuela hoy, él definitivamente no iba ir a ninguna parte. Sabía cuán molesto era estar en casa enfermo sin nadie que te cuidase. Como el mejor (único) amigo de Saruhiko, era su trabajo mantenerlo vigilado y asegurarse de que no muriese por un resfriado de invierno o algo como eso.

El estómago de Yata gruñó y por fin se levantó. No tenían muchos comestibles y Saruhiko era notoriamente selectivo, pero Yata estaba bastante seguro de que podía preparar algo para cuando él se despertara.

Fueron unas horas después cuando Saruhiko finalmente emergió de su envoltorio de mantas. Su color se veía un poco mejor, pero apenas parecía tener energía para arrastrarse en sus pies y estaba notablemente inestable.

—¡Saruhiko!- Yata inmediatamente levantó la mirada de donde había estado jugando en su consola de video en el roído sofá. —¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No te vas a morir, cierto?

Saruhiko buscó a tientas sus anteojos por un momento mientras contemplaba a Yata como si tratara de recordar quién era él.

—¿Misaki…?

—Sí, sí, estoy aquí.- Yata saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y corrió a lado de Saruhiko, casi cayendo sobre una pila de periódicos a su paso. —¿Necesitas algo más? ¿más mantas? ¿jugo? Puedo hacer jugo. ¡Oh! E hice algo para calmar a tu estómago, espera, lo traeré.

—No tienes… que ser mi niñera.- dijo Saruhiko irritado, apoyándose contra la muralla y aparentemente haciendo lo mejor posible para ser el Saruhiko habitual a pesar de su obvio rostro de color rojizo y su dificultosa respiración. Yata no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la cocina, tomando la comida que había dejado a un lado para Saruhiko y calentándola en el microondas por un momento antes de volver para presentarla orgullosamente a su amigo. Saruhiko le dio una mirada desdeñosa. — ¿Tú hiciste eso?

—Sip.- dijo Yata orgullosamente —No sabías que era un gran cocinero, ¿no? No como otras personas, yo puedo usar el microondas más que en una cena congelada.

—Se ve como si algo hubiese muerto ahí.- dijo Saruhiko sinceramente.

—No importa cómo luce.- argumentó Yata. —Es el sabor lo que importa, ¡el sabor! ¡Además, es bueno para ti!

Los ojos de Saruhiko se entrecerraron con sospecha y Yata tuvo una sensación de desazón de que acababa de decir algo tabú.

—¿Tiene vegetales?

—Deberían haber, pero no tiene porque no tenemos ninguno. Alguien los bota todo el tiempo como un niño pequeño que pone mala cara.

—Eres la persona menos indicada para llamar a alguien pequeño.- Saruhiko pareció balancearse por un momento y entonces se sentó abruptamente, la cabeza en las manos. Yata inmediatamente dejó la comida y se agachó a su lado.

—¡Saruhiko! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te desmayaste? ¿Estás bien? Hey, Saruhiko…- Lo sacudió nerviosamente por los hombros, pero fue apartado.

—Eres ruidoso.- murmuró Saruhiko con una voz débil mientras arrastraba sus pies, medio tropezando, medio gateando a su abandonada cama. —Inútil y… estúpido y molesto.- sacudió la cabeza y de repente sus piernas parecían no querer sostenerlo más y colapsó. En un instante Yata estuvo a su lado de nuevo.

—Hey, Saruhiko. Saruhiko.- Yata sacudió a su amigo nerviosamente y sintió algo dentro de él apretarse cuando no consiguió una respuesta. —¡Hey, Saru! ¡Vamos, me estás asustando. Saruhiko!

—…Ruidoso…- Saruhiko murmuró vagamente, los ojos perdidos. Miró con los ojos empañados a los ojos preocupados de Yata. —Misaki, ¿Qué…?

—Te…desmayaste, o algo.- le dijo Yata, ignorando la tensa nota en su propia voz. —Uhm… ¿quizás de te debería llevar de vuelta a la cama?

—Sí, probablemente esa es…- Saruhiko intentó mantenerse de pie, hizo una mueca y cayó nuevamente al suelo. Estaba temblando ligeramente.

—Aquí, yo te ayudo.- Yata lo alcanzó para tomar su brazo, pero fue ignorado.

—Puedo hacerlo.- Saruhiko se forzó a sostenerse en sus brazos y luego se puso de pie. Se balanceó peligrosamente por un momento antes de que Yata corriera a su lado, tomándolo por el hombro y dirigiéndolo a la improvisada cama. —Dije que yo puedo hacerlo. No necesito que tú…

—¿Quién es el idiota esta vez, eh?- dijo Yata ásperamente, sin moverse. —No deberías haberte levantado en primer lugar.

Saruhiko lo miró sorprendido por un momento antes de lograr una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Probablemente no.- suspiró pesadamente y dejó que Yata lo medio-cargara de vuelta a la cama.

—¿Estás seguro de que no debo llamar…a alguien, o algo?- preguntó Yata nerviosamente mientras Saruhiko se dejaba caer en las mantas.

—Estaré bien.- la voz de Saruhiko era extrañamente calma. —Solo necesito descansar.

—Podría ir a la tienda y comprar algo de medicina, creo que todavía tenemos dinero después de la cena de la noche anterior.

—No, está bien.- Saruhiko extendió una de sus manos débilmente para agarrar el final de la camiseta de Yata. —Solo quédate aquí, Misaki. Conmigo.

—Es-está bien.- Yata quedó momentáneamente desconcertado. No era propio de Saruhiko decir algo como eso directamente, y mirándolo. Yata sintió una súbita oleada de afecto por su amigo. —Está bien, Saruhiko. No te preocupes. Estoy aquí. Me quedaré aquí, ¿sí? Así que duerme un poco.

oOo

—¿Qué estás haciendo?- Saruhiko tomó su brazo mientras Yata se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? Vamos tras ellos.- Yata miró desde preocupado rostro de Saruhiko al lugar donde el hombre pelirrojo y sus amigos desaparecían en la multitud.

—¿Estás loco?- Saruhiko parecía preocupado y quizás un poco enojado, y Yata no estaba seguro del por qué. ¿No había visto él la misma cosa que Yata? La cosa que el tipo había hecho… Era como si tuviera alguna clase de poder mágico. E incluso tenía un montón de chicos con él, siguiéndolo de cerca como si fuera alguna clase de rey y ellos fueran todos sus súbditos.

El corazón de Yata latía con un entusiasmo que no podía nombrar. No estaba realmente seguro de lo que había pasado, pero sabía que era algo grande. Algo grande por fin les sucedía a ellos. Algo como en esas historias que había olvidado hace tiempo, descartadas como imposibles.

—Vamos, los perderemos.- Yata estaba ya yendo tras ellos cuando Saruhiko tiró de él de nuevo. —Ah, Saru, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¡Se están alejando!

—Bien.- dijo Saruhiko monótonamente. Sus ojos brillaban con irritación detrás de sus gafas. —No seas idiota, Misaki. Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son esos tipos o qué quieren con nosotros. ¿Y si…

—¿No viste lo que ese tipo hizo?- argumentó Yata. —No podemos dejar algo como esto irse. Nos invitaron a ir. ¿Cuán seguido algo como eso pasa? Vamos al menos a ver de qué estaban hablando.

—Tch.- Saruhiko siempre hacía ese ruido cuando estaba molesto, pero no estaba dispuesto a decir por qué. Yata dio un gruñido enojado y se deslizó fuera del alcance de Saruhiko.

—Yo voy.- anunció. —Si estás tan asustado, quédate aquí solo.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras casi tan pronto como las dijo. Algo oscuro cruzó por los ojos de Saruhiko mientras apartaba la mirada. Su rostro parecía más pálido de lo normal

—Vamos.- Yata se acercó y tomó la muñeca de Saruhiko, tirando de él hacia adelante. Saruhiko no se resistió esta vez, y pronto estaba siguiéndolo sin tener que ser tironeado.

Después de un momento, Yata vio al hombre de pelo rojo en la multitud y corrió tras él. Mientras se acercaba, solo paró una vez para asegurarse de que Saruhiko todavía lo seguía.

Fuera lo que fuera que acababa de suceder, quienes fueran esas personas, cual fuera ese poder, sabía que era algo grande. Algo por lo que él había estado esperando. Y si era algo como eso, tenía que estar seguro de que Saruhiko fuera también.

Yata había estado esperando todo ese tiempo ser salvado, y no iba a dejar que pasara sin Saruhiko a su lado. Ellos estaban juntos. Se sentía como si siempre hubieran estado juntos.

Serían salvados juntos. Estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

Notas de traductora: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a Klitch por dejarme traducir este maravilloso fanfic. Es la primera traducción y contribución que hago al fandom de K-project, así que espero haberlo hecho bien (también porque es mi fanfic favorito). Las siguientes dos partes serán subidas los próximos días, pues consta de dos capítulos más un epílogo. Hasta luego~


	2. El lado de Fushimi

Between the Lines Segunda parte: El lado de Fushimi

Notas de autor:Y la parte dos. Habrá un pequeño epílogo después de este capítulo, debería publicarlo en una semana, si el tiempo lo permite.

Autora: Klitch (en fanfiction: /u/9980/Klitch).

Historia original en inglés: en fanfiction /s/8988527/1/Between-the-Lines

oOo

La gente no quería a Fushimi Saruhiko.

Era algo que él siempre había sabido y nunca le había molestado mucho. Era un como simple hecho en el universo: el cielo era azul, el sol era cálido, las personas no lo querían. Solamente era el modo en que las cosas eran y siempre serían.

Sus padres no le querían, o así él lo asumió. Él nunca los había conocido pero Fushimi imaginaba que a ellos no debían quererlo mucho desde que lo habían dejado en la casa de un familiar cuando él era muy pequeño y no había escuchado una palabra de ellos nunca más.

Sus familiares tampoco le querían. Siempre lo intentaban, al principio. Cuando él había sido pequeño había sido más fácil para ellos, porque era algo simple sonreír y hablar amablemente a un pequeño niño abandonado con el cabello desordenado y los ojos bien abiertos que miraba como búho detrás de unas gafas de montura gruesa. Se volvía menos fácil una vez lo llevaban adentro, cuando él se mostraba sombrío y distante, y que no jugaba los juegos como los niños normales o no se divertía con las cosas normales que los niños harían, cuando él simplemente se sentaba y los miraba en silencio.

—Es espeluznante.- había oído decir a su tía una vez, cuando había estado cerca de los cinco años más o menos. —No puedo soportar cuando ese niño me mira de esa forma.- Como todos los demás, los familiares con los que se estaba quedando finalmente pararían de pretender que les agradaba siquiera y se encontraría siendo echado de nuevo. Habría otra tía, otro abuelo, otro primo distante, y entonces al final estaría solo él mismo y un departamento vacío (incluso había existido un alquiler, hasta que no existió más: un tío abuelo balanceando sus finanzas y que se preguntara qué era esa pequeña falta en el presupuesto o un primo haciendo un balance de los bienes de un difunto abuelo y estando completamente confundido por ese pequeño pago de un destartalado departamento, para luego encogerse de hombros y detener los pagos sin darle otro pensamiento, y nadie se acordaría del pequeño niño con los anteojos gruesos y la mirada escalofriante.)

Sus maestros tampoco le querían. Él los encontraba aburridos y sus clases aburridas, y sus calificaciones nunca dieron mucho qué hablar. Sus profesores al final siempre se darían cuenta de que él era inteligente, y entonces por un breve momento de gloria él sería el estudiante de oro, el premiado genio de la clase, hasta que se dieran cuenta de que era demasiado inteligente y lo querrían aun menos que antes. Fushimi no veía cómo nada de eso era su culpa, pero era mejor así. Las clases eran siempre demasiado fáciles de entender y, por lo tanto, no valían su tiempo, lo mismo que todo lo demás. Cualquier problema que pudiese resolver inevitablemente se volvía aburrido al responderlo y ni siquiera valía la pena levantar el lápiz por él.

Sus compañeros _definitivamente _no le querían y el sentimiento era mutuo. Fushimi había intentado hacerse amigo de ellos, por supuesto, cuando había sido joven y no se había dado cuenta que él no estaba hecho para ser querido. Se había unido en juegos con otros niños, pero ellos siempre habían sido tan aburridos que nunca había sido capaz de mantener ningún interés en ellos por mucho tiempo. No podía evitarlo. Los otros niños no lo entendían y él les entendía a los dos muy bien y en lo absoluto. Al final de la escuela elemental Fushimi ya había sido calificado como un marginado.

A Fushimi podría haberle importado eso al principio, pero para la escuela media se había convertido todo simplemente en algo que era. Comía su almuerzo solo, caminaba y de volvía de la escuela solo, nunca se quedaba tarde para clubs o conferencias de profesores o incluso festivales escolares, y cada día pasaba más aburrido que el anterior. Todo era gris, insípido y sin novedades, y en algún punto Fushimi simplemente aceptó que esa era la forma en que el mundo siempre sería para él. Gris, sin cambios y solitario. Algo que podría haber herido alguna vez, pero que hacía tiempo había dejado de hacerlo.

Y entonces un día, un idiota llamado Misaki Yata le habló acerca de vegetales sobre el basurero en la hora de almuerzo.

oOo

Fushimi nunca había prestado atención a quiénes estaban en su clase en ningún año. Suponía que algunos de ellos debían haber estado en clases con él antes y debían conocer su nombre o por lo menos su rostro, pero él nunca se molestaba en memorizar ninguno de los de ellos. Todos ellos irían por caminos separados eventualmente y ninguno de ellos alguna vez pensaría en él de nuevo, así que ¿por qué molestarse en hacer un esfuerzo por ellos?

Fushimi siempre comía solo en una esquina de la cafetería. A veces llevaba un libro, aunque en realidad no había muchos libros que le gustaran. Simplemente le daba algo más en lo que enfocarse mientras comía. La comida en sí también era la misma siempre: lo que fuera lo más barato cualquier día. Se mantenía alimentado y vestido haciendo trabajos ocasionales en los días en los que no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela (no había nadie que lo forzara a ir, después de todo, y a nadie en la escuela le importaba si él estaba allí o no) y aunque tenía algo de comida en casa nunca lograba conseguir la energía suficiente para empacar su propio almuerzo por las mañanas.

El problema con comprar, por supuesto, eran los vegetales. Cada comida, sin falta, tenía verduras. Fushimi arrugó la nariz mientras comenzaba lentamente a sacarlos de su comida, apilándolos ociosamente por color y tamaño. La hora de almuerzo siempre parecía durar una eternidad, pero eso ayudaba a que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido. Fushimi no entendía por qué todos sus compañeros se entusiasmaban tanto a la hora de almuerzo. No había nada qué hacer sino masticar la comida seca e insípida y hablar sobre aburridas y triviales cosas. Era peor que las clases.

Las verduras lo empezaron a molestar, así que por fin se levantó y fue a tirarlas a la basura. Llegó al bote de basura al mismo tiempo que otro estudiante, un pequeño chico pelirrojo con una caja de cartón en las manos apretada con tanta fuerza que Fushimi se preguntó distraídamente si lo había ofendido de alguna manera.

—Está caduca.- El otro chico aparentemente había notado la mirada de Fushimi.

—Ah…oh.- Realmente no había esperado que le hablara y Fushimi ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo responder. No le importaba, en todo caso. No era de su incumbencia si el enano no quería beber su leche, y no era como si el chico tuviera que justificarse ante Fushimi, de entre todos.

El otro chico estaba mirando las pilas de verduras de Fushimi ahora. Fushimi apartó la mirada de él. Esperaba que el pelirrojo comprendiera la sugerencia y se fuera, rápidamente. Era incómodo, parados allí, e incluso la idea de empezar una conversación nueva hacía sentir un poco enfermo a Fushimi. Nadie hablaba con él, nunca. Era la forma en que las cosas eran. No le gustaba cuando las personas disturbaban la forma en que las cosas eran, porque lo hacía pensar y Fushimi había descubierto que a veces cuando él empezaba a pensar, a pensar de verdad, hacía que todo su pecho se sintiera como en llamas.

— ¿Por qué compras ese almuerzo si no te vas a comer ni la mitad?-

—Yo…- Fushimi se movió incómodo. Un departamento vacío pasó por su mente y sintió que algo dentro de él se apretaba en una forma en que lo hacía cuando pensaba demasiado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?- soltó el chico pelirrojo.

—Fushimi…Saruhiko.- ¿Por qué preguntar por su nombre? No era como si importara de todos modos. Fushimi no sabía siquiera por qué respondió.

—Fushimi, ¿eh? - El otro chico le tendió la mano como si esperase que Fushimi la tomara o algo, lo que era ridículamente estúpido. —Yata Misaki.

—¿Misaki…?- Sonaba como un nombre de chica y Fushimi se preguntaba si había oído mal.

— ¡No!- dijo Yata rápidamente, como si lo avergonzara. Fushimi decidió en ese momento que ciertamente el otro chico era un idiota de alto calibre y que no había sentido en relacionarse con él más. —¡Yata, puedes llamarme Yata! De todas formas, ¿siempre estuviste en esta clase?

—Sí.- Eso era habitual, ahora. Empezó a tirar las últimas pocas verduras en el bote de basura, con esperanzas de poner fin a la conversación más rápidamente.

—No te recuerdo.

—La mayoría de la gente no lo hace.- Fushimi se encogió de hombros. Esa era la forma en que le gustaba, después de todo. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su asiento sin decir nada más, creyendo que Yata entendería la indirecta y haría lo mismo.

—Los vegetales son buenos para ti, ¿sabes?- La voz salió en un murmuro y apenas fue audible, y Fushimi hizo un pequeño sonido como "tch" con la lengua.

—La leche te ayuda a crecer.- respondió sin siquiera mirar atrás.

— ¡¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?! - gritó Yata detrás de él. Fushimi tuvo el repentino e inusual deseo de ver su rostro molesto así que se volteó para mirar.

—Nada.

—Uhm, eso pensé.- Yata levantó su cabeza y resopló como si de alguna forma no hubiera conseguido nada en absoluto mientras pasaba al lado de Fushimi hacia donde había estado comiendo. Fushimi ni siquiera se molestó en verlo irse, haciendo su camino a su habitual solitario rincón.

De alguna forma, la hora del almuerzo pareció más breve de lo usual ese día y no estaba realmente seguro del por qué.

oOo

Fushimi asumió que el encuentro con Yata Misaki durante el almuerzo sería la primera y la última vez que hablaría con el otro chico. Después de todo, era una persona no querida. Era una ley del universo. Las personas no le hablaban, él no les hablaba a ellos, y el mundo volvía a ser normal.

Por eso mismo, él estaba más sorprendido que cualquiera cuando al día siguiente y el día siguiente a ese, Yata continuó hablándole. En ese momento, Fushimi llegó a varias conclusiones.

La primera: Yata Misaki era un imbécil irascible. Se irritaba con facilidad, no le gustaba que las personas usaran su primer nombre, y se negaba a beber leche. A juzgar por los ocasionales moretones en su rostro, probablemente se metía un montón en peleas. Comía la misma comida barata que Fushimi.

La segunda, y esta era la única que Fushimi simplemente no podía entender: a Yata Misaki no parecía desagradarle hablar con él en absoluto. Él actuaría como si fuera así a veces, por supuesto, respondiendo bruscamente a las secas observaciones de Fushimi sobre la relación de su altura (o la falta de ésta) con su negativa a tomar leche, lo consternaría, perdería su temperamento, se quejaría y dispararía comentarios de vuelta, pero entonces estaría de vuelta en el bote de basura al día siguiente, hablándole a Fushimi como si nada hubiera pasado.

La tercera, y la que le preocupaba más: Fushimi posiblemente estaba en realidad empezando a disfrutar hablar con Yata todos los días. Casi estaba a la espera de las conversaciones en el bote de basura, por puesto, era inaceptable. Era inevitable que finalmente Yata Misaki demostraría ser tan aburrido como todos los demás y entonces no sería capaz de hablar más y de hecho podría _extrañarlo. _

La idea era intolerable, así que Fushimi hizo lo que decidió que era la única cosa sensata: empezó a beber la leche de Yata. Después de comprar su comida, pasaría por la mesa de Yata, tomaría la caja de leche con apenas unas palabras, y entonces volvería a su rincón habitual. No había necesidad de conversaciones en el bote de basura y su mundo volvería a ser el lugar seguro y gris que siempre había sido.

Entonces Misaki se sentó frente a él y demandó comer las verduras de la comida de Fushimi, y Fushimi se había encontrado forzado a llegar a una cuarta conclusión que no había esperado en absoluto.

A él le gustaba Yata Misaki.

oOo

—Vamos a la azotea.

—¿Uhm?- Fushimi miró a Misaki sin comprender. Habían estado comiendo el almuerzo juntos por cerca de un mes ahora. No tenía idea qué le había pasado a los compañeros de almuerzo habituales de Misaki y honestamente no le importaba.

Misaki estaba mirándolo con su ridícula e idiota sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes con el entusiasmo irreflexivo habitual. Fushimi no sabía cómo era posible para alguien funcionar con tan poca actividad cerebral en momentos dados.

—¡La azotea, la azotea!- dijo Misaki, como si Fushimi de alguna forma hubiera fallado en escucharlo.

—Hace frío afuera.- indicó Fushimi. Casi estaban en invierno. Solo un par de idiotas irían a comer el almuerzo en la azotea en un día como ese.

—Si sé.- dijo Misaki, sentándose a su lado. —Pero está muy…No sé, _congestionado _aquí hoy. Además, apuesto que eso significa que nadie estará allí. Lo tendremos todo para nosotros, ¡será genial!

Fushimi podía pensar en varios adjetivos que podrían definir "comer en la azotea en un día frío" y ninguno de ellos era agradable. Realmente no veía la diferencia entre la cafetería y la azotea, excepto que una de ellas era más fría.

Y Misaki iba a comer en la azotea, así que nadie tendría a Misaki.

—Bien, bien.- Fushimi suspiró. En verdad no sabía por qué se estaba rindiendo, pero la sonrisa de Misaki hacía la idea entera de repente parecer más interesante de lo que había sido antes.

Y cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos en un área soleada con sus espaldas apoyadas una contra la otra, ajenos al frío y a la clase que se estaban perdiendo, Fushimi tuvo que admitir que al parecer, por una vez, Misaki había estado en lo correcto en algo.

oOo

—No es difícil.- Estaban en el techo nuevamente, con la tarea de matemática del día puesta delante de ellos. El viento era fuerte ese día, así que tuvieron que anclar los papeles al suelo con la leche de Yata y los vegetales de Fushimi. Fushimi estaba intentando, por lo que tenía que ser la décima vez en una semana, explicar cómo funcionaba la matemática.

—Sí lo es.- replicó Misaki, irritado. —Todos estos estúpidos…números y mierdas. Como este.- Señaló con el dedo el ofensivo problema. —¿Cómo diablos se supone que alguien sepa la respuesta a eso? Quiero decir, ¿qué diablos se supone que significa esa cosa de los estúpidos símbolos, de todas formas?

—21,5.- dijo Fushimi con apenas mirar el problema.

—¿Cómo haces eso?- demandó Misaki. —En serio, Saruhiko… ¿cuál es tu secreto? ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?

—Es una simple aplicación de la ingeniería espacial.- respondió Fushimi calmadamente.

—¿Eh?- Yata lo miró como si hubiera dicho que los aliens estaban alimentándolo con las respuestas directo a su cerebro. —Espera, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es lo que estamos aprendiendo?

—Estoy bromeando, idiota ingenuo.- dijo Fushimi. De verdad, no entendía cómo alguien podía ser un completo tonto en tantas cosas. Nunca fallaba en ser divertido.

—Lo sabía.- murmuró Yata, apartando la mirada. —¿Y a quién estas llamando ingenuo?

—La persona que todavía no puede obtener nada mejor que un 60 en cualquier examen.

—Dice el tipo que tiene peores calificaciones que yo.- dijo Yata. Se detuvo por un instante. —Dime, Saruhiko, ¿por qué no lo haces mejor en los exámenes?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?- Fushimi alcanzó la leche de Yata, sacándola de dos hojas.

—Digo, eres como un genio, ¿no? Puedes responder cosas como estas sin siquiera intentarlo. ¡Tú deberías tener las mejores calificaciones de la clase!

Fushimi se encogió de hombros, mirando perezosamente a las hojas de papel ondeando en el viento.

—Es todo aburrido.- dijo al final

—¿Aburrido?

—Ni siquiera vale la pena levantar el lápiz.- dijo Fushimi honestamente. No estaba seguro del por qué lo había dicho siquiera, porque no era asunto de Yata. Solo se había acostumbrado a responder las preguntas de Misaki para el momento. —Todo es demasiado fácil, y eso es muy aburrido. Es una gran molestia, preferiría no hacerlo en absoluto. La gente siempre piensa que porque puedo encontrar la respuesta debe significar que me gustan cosas como esta, exámenes y los deberes. Pero al final, no atrapa mi interés para nada. No hay nada satisfactorio en tener calificaciones perfectas o alardear, así que ¿para qué gastar mi tiempo siquiera en ello?

—…Bien.- Yata en realidad parecía un tanto pensativo. —Creo que…puedo entender lo que dices. Acerca de sentirte…insatisfecho. Supongo.- se detuvo. —Pero aun así, me estás enseñando qué hacer y todo. ¿No es eso aburrido también?

—Eso es diferente.- Nunca era aburrido, ayudar a Misaki. Hacía a los deberes y exámenes parecer casi valer la pena, cuando se sentaban allí en la azotea como ahora. Fushimi casi quería decirle eso, pero su voz no salió y así que continuó mirando las hojas de papel frente a él.

—¿Lo es?- Misaki se veía extrañamente complacido con eso.

—Tch.- Fushimi hizo un ruido irritado. Solo un idiota podía ser apaciguado por una respuesta tan simple.

—¡Muy bien!- la energía de Yata parecía haber retornado con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arremangaba las mangas y buscaba un lápiz. —Explícame este una vez más.

Fushimi lo miró, pero cogió los papeles de todas formas.

oOo

Misaki no estaba en clases hoy y el día nunca había sido tan largo.

Fushimi sintió como si hubiera estado sentado en el pupitre por años, envejeciendo y más débil con cada segundo. Las voces de los maestros y de sus compañeros eran nada sino una molestia, ecos huecos en las orejas que no se iban. Se sentó en un rincón en la cafetería al almuerzo e intentó leer un libro, pero las palabras danzaban lejos de sus ojos y no se podía concentrar.

_Debería haber faltado también. _Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había hecho. Desde que había empezado a comer con Misaki todos los días y a salir con él después de clases y esperando por él cada mañana, la escuela había empezado a parecer muy ligeramente menos una molestia. Sin Misaki, todo se sentía como había sido antes, cuando solo se tenía a sí mismo y los rincones de su mente como compañía.

Garabateó unas líneas ociosamente en su hoja y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, los ojos contemplado sombríamente por la ventana. No había nada qué hacer en un día como hoy. El mundo era gris y vacío, y ni siquiera quería penar en el por qué.

Fushimi Saruhiko era una persona que otra gente no quería y eso siempre había estado bien para él. La soledad era solo otra de las molestias que soportaba, sin diferencia a la escuela o las verduras. Pero de alguna forma el mundo parecía diferente ahora y no estaba completamente seguro si le gustaba. Los días de antes de haber conocido a Misaki habían sido siempre grises, pero por lo menos habían sido de un color familiar. Casi se había acostumbrado a ello. Casi había hecho un lugar donde pudiera estar satisfecho con siempre estar insatisfecho, donde se podría decir a sí mismo que con solo respirar era suficiente

Fushimi miró por la ventaba y pensó que, tal vez, si esa era realmente la forma en que el mundo lucía sin Misaki en él, entonces quizá no le gustaba mucho después de todo. Si esa era la manera en que el mundo sin Misaki iba a ser, entonces él estaría lo suficientemente feliz de dejarlo romperse y sangrar en la nada.

oOo

Misaki iba tarde. Fushimi se mordió el labio y se movió con irritación en la entrada de la escuela. Por lo general, Misaki estaba allí temprano y podían caminar a clases juntos, pero hoy él iba tarde. Fushimi se preguntó si Yata iba a faltar de nuevo hoy y el pensamiento le dio comezón.

Si Misaki estaba enfermo, Fushimi necesitaría ir a visitarlo esta vez. Esa era una cosa que los amigos hacían, ¿no? Y además, Misaki era tan idiota que él probablemente se las habría arreglado para desafiar todo sentido común y proverbio y probablemente había cogido todos los resfríos en el mundo y los estaba tratando de mejorar haciendo cosas estúpidas como tomando baños fríos y durmiendo con los calcetines mojados. Alguien necesitaba vigilarlo e informarle que estaba siendo una molestia al no ir a la escuela.

Algo en la parte trasera de la mente de Fushimi sugirió que tal vez esta forma de pensar no era del todo saludable, pero para entonces, ya estaba caminando hacia el departamento de Misaki. Yata nunca le había dicho a Fushimi exactamente dónde vivía, por supuesto, pero Fushimi se había dado cuenta hace tiempo. Había seguido a Misaki parte del camino una vez, y también estaba esa vez que Misaki lo había encontrado parado en frente de la tienda de flores con su cabello y ropas empapadas, pero no sin aliento, significando que él no pudo haber caminado muy lejos. Era algo fácil, triangular una posible ubicación del departamento de Misaki basado en la información disponible (a veces odiaba la parte analítica de su mente, la que nunca paraba de pensar y no podía hacerlo estar interesado en nada, pero habían veces en las que era útil no ser capaz nunca de apagarla completamente).

—¡Me alegra verte de nuevo, hombre!- El sonido de la voz de Misaki hizo que los pies de Fushimi se detuvieran.

Misaki estaba parado unos pies más allá, saludando a otro chico que parecía ser al menos un año o un poco mayor que ellos. Su voz cuando habló fue sencilla y familiar, y el otro chico saludó de vuelta con el mismo aire casual, como dos personas que se conocían y estaban felices de encontrarse.

Algo en el pecho de Fushimi se sintió como si apretara y si visión se nubló por un momento.

Ciertamente estaba bien que Misaki tuviera otros amigos. La mayoría de la gente tenía montones de amigos, después de todo.

Fushimi tenía solo un amigo.

Yata se dio vuelta y se sobresaltó al ver a Fushimi parado allí.

—¿Quién era ese, Misaki?- Fushimi escuchó nerviosismo en su propia voz, pero lo ignoró.

—¿Uh? Oh, Kamamoto.- Misaki se encogió de hombros, como si hubiera sido nada. Porque no era nada, por supuesto. Era algo normal, nada de lo que estar preocupado. El peso en el pecho de Fushimi no se iba. —Solía pasar el rato con él todo el tiempo en la escuela elemental, él está un año delante de nosotros. Había unos pelmazos que siempre estaban metiéndose con él hasta que les enseñé una lección.-

—Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.- Fushimi lo agarró el brazo de Misaki, arrastrándolo hacia adelante. —Vamos.

—¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?- preguntó Misaki, quitando el brazo, y Fushimi sintió una repentina oleada de molestia hacia todo y nada.

—Este es mi humor habitual, Misaki.- Fushimi alargó el nombre en la forma en que le gustaba.

—¿Sabes? Kamamoto siempre me llamaba "Yata".- dijo Yata. Fushimi ni siquiera lo miró. —Te sigo diciendo que pares de usar ese nombre.

—Me gusta su sonido.- No estaba seguro siquiera de si lo había dicho en voz alta. Fushimi se mordió el labio e hizo un pequeño sonido de molestia, intentando caminar más rápido como si pudiera alejar a Misaki de todo y todos que no fueran él mismo.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?

_Dije que me gusta la forma en que tu nombre suena cuando lo digo. Me gusta que solo yo pueda decirlo y nadie más._

—Dije, eres un idiota y necesitas caminar más rápido.

oOo

—¡Suéltame, Saru! ¡Este tipo necesita aprender una lección!

—No seas un tonto impulsivo, Misaki.- Fushimi sujetó con fuerza la parte posterior del cuello de la camisa de Misaki.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?- demandó Misaki. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y siguió intentando soltarse.

—Tch.- Fushimi rodó los ojos. Cómo ese idiota había siquiera sobrevivido tantos años de escuela sin alguien que lo sujetara del cuello y lo detuviese de meterse en estúpidas peeas, Fushimi no lo sabía.

—¡No puedes dejar que estos tipos se vayan diciendo mierdas como esa sobre ti!

—No importa.- dijo Fushimi, tirando de Misaki de nuevo un par de pasos más.

—Sí importa.- insistió Yata. —¡Maldición, Saruhiko! ¡Déjame ir! ¿Me vas a arrastrar todo el camino de vuelta a clases o algo?

—Si tengo que hacerlo.- replicó Fushimi calmadamente, sin dejar de tirar de él por el pasillo —¿No te cansas alguna vez de ser un idiota?

—No estoy siendo un idiota.- dijo Yata de mala gana. Dio un gruñido irritado. —¡Oh, está bien! Lo dejaré ir. Por ahora. Así que suéltame.

Fushimi levantó una ceja, pero soltó el cuello de la camisa de Yata de todas formas.

—No entiendo por qué solo dejas a estos tipos decir cosas como esa sobre ti.- rezongó Yata mientras caminaba dando pisotones furiosamente hacia la sala de clases. —¿Es que no te cabrea algunas veces, Saruhiko?

—En realidad no. Solo ignóralo, _Misaki_

—No puedo.- Yata se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. —_Alguien_ tiene que defenderte, ¿no?

Los ojos de Fushimi se ampliaron ligeramente. Siempre estuvo al tanto de lo que la gente decía sobre él. Cosas desagradables, cosas hirientes, a menudo directamente en su cara, a veces acompañadas de empujones, patadas y las cosas que los niños hacían habitualmente a los que eran marginados. Era una de las cosas que había aceptado hace tiempo como parte del mundo que no tenía más uso para él del que él que tenía para éste.

Misaki se movió nerviosamente, luciendo un poco avergonzado de su propio arranque, y Fushimi no pudo sofocar la pequeña sonrisa que abría paso en su rostro.

—Realmente eres un idiota.- dijo al final. Yata le sonrió de todas formas y caminaron a la sala de clases juntos.

oOo

—S-Saruhiko…- El rostro de Misaki estaba lívido mientras se acercaba al pupitre de Fushimi, sosteniendo un sobre de color rosa entre los dedos como si pensara que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿Misaki?- Fushimi levantó una ceja y Misaki dejo con cautela el sobre en el escritorio.

—Es…es…- tartamudeó Misaki nerviosamente y Fushimi suspiró exageradamente mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría.

—Es una carta.- dijo Fushimi monótonamente.

—De una _chica.- _dijo Misaki, como si eso fuera de alguna forma impresionante. —¡Una chica, Saru! Una chica me escribió una carta

—Sí, puedo verlo.- Algo se retorció en la mente de Fushimi e intentó ignorar la sensación, desgarrando ociosamente las esquinas de la carta. Al parecer había sido recubierto con algún tipo de perfume y el olor lo estaba haciendo sentir enfermo.

—¿As-así que, qué debería hacer?- El rostro de Misaki había pasado de mortalmente pálido a un rojo brillante.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—¡Es una carta de amor!- dijo Misaki, y Fushimi podría haber jurado que su voz había subido un par de octavas. —¡U-una confesión! ¡Recibí una carta de confesión, Saruhiko!

—¿Y?- Fushimi se encogió de hombros. —No seas tan virgen.

—¿A quién estás llamando virgen?- espetó Misaki. —Qui-quiero que sepas que le he hablado a montones de chicas antes. Centenares. Miles de ellas.

—Nombra una.

—No voy a traicionar su confianza diciéndolo.- dijo Misaki. Fushimi deslizó la carta de nuevo hacia Yata, quien gritó y cayó hacia atrás como si quemara.

—Miles de chicas, ¿eh?

—¿Quién es el que lo dice, de todas formas?- murmuró Misaki —¿A cuántas chicas le has hablado antes?

—Probablemente a más que tú.- Lo que era técnicamente una mentira porque Fushimi lo le hablaba mucho a nadie que no fuera Misaki, chicas o no, pero Fushimi no le iba a decir eso.

—De todas formas, eso no importa.- Misaki intentó recuperar su compostura, la cual era una batalla perdida, si Fushimi alguna vez vio una. —Saruhiko… ¿Qué hago?

—Envías una respuesta, idiota.- dijo Fushimi disgustado.

—Una respuesta, claro…- Misaki miró la carta y se mordió el labio. —Hey, Saruhiko, ¿podrías…escribir una por mí?

—¿Qué?

—Una respuesta.- dijo Misaki. —Yo no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas. Tú podrías escribir algo bueno para mí, ¿no? Digo, eres listo y cosas. Probablemente podrías escribir algo bueno.

—No soy tu secretaria.- dijo Fushimi sombríamente. Misaki le dirigió una mirada triste y Fushimi dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. —Realmente, eres muy virgen.

—Pero lo harás, ¿cierto?- apuntó Misaki.

Fushimi rodó los ojos, pero asintió de todas formas.

—¡Muy bien! Eres el mejor, Saruhiko.- Misaki le dio una palmada en la espalda y se apresuró a volver a su asiento mientras el profesor entraba en la sala.

—Tch.- Fushimi desdobló la carta y dejó sus ojos vagaran perezosamente en ella. No veía por qué sus compañeros se ponían tan azorados por cosas estúpidas como cartas de amor y confesiones. Eran cosas sin sentido de todas formas. Eran estudiantes de secundaria, no era como si ninguno de ellos fuera a verse los unos a los otros mucho después de la graduación (aunque era diferente con él y Misaki, por supuesto, pero eso no hacía falta decirlo). Haciendo cosas como comida para el otro o ir a citas parecía como una aburrida pérdida de tiempo.

Y si a esta chica le gustaba Misaki ella querría hacer ese tipo de cosas con él, también. El tipo de chica que chica que le gustaría a Misaki, Fushimi ni siquiera podía pensar en qué tipo de persona tendría que ser. Misaki era completamente inadecuado para pasar tiempo con chicas, él probablemente haría el ridículo inmediatamente. Era mejor ahorrarle ese tipo de humillación, sin duda. Como el mejor amigo de Misaki, Fushimi no podría dejarlo pasar tiempo con alguien que debía ser completamente inadecuado para él.

Si a esta chica le gustaba Misaki, ella querría pasar tiempo con él, y solo con él. Ella querría que la mirase a ella, todo el tiempo.

Algo sombrío y pesado se instaló en su pecho y con el ceño fruncido Fushimi arrugó la carta en una pelota. Entonces sacó una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir.

Dos días después al almuerzo, Misaki golpeó su bandeja contra la mesa, poniéndose a la altura de Fushimi con una mirada acusadora.

—Hey, Saru.

—¿Uhm?- Fushimi apenas levantó la mirada.

—No escribiste nada raro, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?- Tenía razón, la carta de respuesta. Fushimi se encogió de hombros. —Solo lo que pensé que sería la mejor respuesta. ¿Por qué?

—Porque todas las chicas siguen actuando raro alrededor de mí.- dijo Misaki, luciendo incómodo. —Es como si no quisieran hablarme o siquiera mirarme o nada. Como…como si hubiera algo malo en mí.

—Probablemente porque ellas pueden darse cuenta de que eres un virgen que no puede hablarle a las chicas.- dijo Fushimi, alcanzando la caja de cartón de leche de Misaki.

—¡Estoy bien hablándole a las chicas!- dijo Misaki.

—Bien, ve a hablarle a una. Ahora.

—No quiero molestar a nadie.- bufó Misaki y empezó a atacar su comida con más vigor de lo habitual. —De todas formas, no necesito hablarle a las chicas. Ellas solo quieren hablar sobre esas estúpidas acarameladas mierdas. Nosotros no necesitamos ese tipo de cosas, ¿cierto? Tú y yo estamos bien por nosotros mismos.

Fushimi asintió y tomó un largo trago de leche con el fin de ocultar su sonrisa.

oOo

Corrieron por las calles, Misaki sosteniendo fuertemente su mano, los pulmones de Fushimi quemaban. Detrás de ellos, él podía escuchar a los estudiantes de secundaria que habían atacado a Yata gritando algo, pero por el momento nadie parecía estar siguiéndolos. Incluso así, continuaron corriendo.

Las navajas estaban todavía estaban fuertemente sujetas en la mano de Fushimi, y él tampoco las dejó ir.

Finalmente Misaki pareció haber decidido que habían corrido lo suficientemente lejos y se detuvo, dejando ir la muñeca de Fushimi mientras con cansancio, dejó caer las manos en sus rodillas. Fushimi estaba sin aliento y su garganta dolía, pero en realidad no pensó mucho en eso. Sus ojos estaban enfocados únicamente en Misaki y en los moretones en todo su rostro. Las navajas se sintieron frías en sus manos.

Alguien había herido a Misaki. Sabía que eso no era algo nuevo, el idiota se metía en peleas todo el tiempo a menos de que Fushimi lograra detenerlo, pero esto era diferente. Habían sido tres y lo habían tenido acorralado. Cuando él los había visto Fushimi había sentido algo como un fuego hirviendo en su corazón y no había podido ser capaz de detenerse de intervenir. Cuando había apuñalado a uno de los tipos, no había estado pensando en sí mismo. Solo había estado pensando en Misaki, atrapado bajo las garras de los otros dos y gritando su nombre.

Misaki estaba diciendo algo ahora, y le tomó un momento a Fushimi registrarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Saruhiko?

—Deberías estar preocupado por ti mismo, idiota exaltado. - Fushimi de repente se sintió molesto con todo, con Yata y con las personas que los habían atacado e incluso con él mismo, y antes de que siquiera pensara en ello, se encontró presionando a Misaki cerca contra una muralla cercana, chequeando las lesiones.

Cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado si Fushimi no hubiera estado allí. Él podría haber sido herido o peor, podría haber sido asesinado. El pensamiento era como un agujero negro en el pecho de Fushimi.

—¿Yo?- graznó Yata, apartando irritado su mano. —¡Tú eres el que los desafió! ¡Yo habría estado bien!

—Te tenían acorralado en un callejón.- Fushimi disparó de vuelta. Cualquier cosa podría haber pasado. Si él no hubiera estado allí, cualquier cosa podría haber pasado. Su boca se sintió seca y dolía respirar, y Fushimi pensó vagamente que no se había sentido tan enojado en un largo, largo tiempo.

—Los podría haber tomado.- declaró Yata, y Fushimi rodó los ojos.

—Y estabas haciendo un muy buen trabajo cuando aparecí. Estás cubierto en moretones.

—Solo estaba esperando el momento para mi contrataque.- dijo Yata. Fushimi estaba a punto de contestar cuando las manos de Misaki en su garganta lo hicieron congelarse. —Ah, maldición, Saruhiko, ¿qué estabas pensando? Él casi…Maldición, Saruhiko…Tú casi…

El puño de Misaki fue presionado contra su pecho y por un momento Fushimi sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. Su lengua se sintió espesa como pañuelos en su boca y su corazón estaba palpitando tan rápidamente que pensó que de seguro Misaki podía ser capaz de sentirlo a través de su pecho.

El rostro de Misaki estaba pálido y Fushimi no estaba seguro de saber el por qué. Nadie nunca había actuado así con él. Nunca nadie se había preocupado así por él.

—Está bien.- penas logró sacar las palabras mientras apoyaba una mano torpemente sobre el puño de Yata. —Está bien, Misaki. Estoy bien.

—Sí, pero…- Misaki bajó la mirada entonces finalmente pareció notar las cuchillas que Fushimi todavía tenía apretadas fuertemente. —¿Y desde cuándo llevas navajas?

—Desde siempre.

—Nunca me dijiste. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías navajas?

—Nunca preguntaste.- Fushimi se encogió de hombros y devolvió las navajas a su habitual lugar escondidas en sus mangas, desde que parecían estar perturbando tanto a Misaki.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué andas con navajas escondidas?- Yata lo estaba mirando y Fushimi no sabía muy bien qué decir.

…_Muchas noches, caminando a casa solo en la oscuridad y el frío, y personas llamándolo desde las sombras, "acércate, no te dañaremos, pequeña linda cosa" y "¿qué estás haciendo solo, pequeño niño?" y sabiendo, sabiendo con cada fibra de su ser que si él los seguía nunca volvería a ser visto de nuevo y a nadie le importaría, nadie lo notaría, él solo no estaría allí nunca más y nunca nadie registraría que él había estado allí alguna vez en primer lugar… _

…_Porque aquellos que estaban solos eran débiles, y los débiles eran eliminados cuando aún eran niños, eran destrozados y tragados, y la idea hacía que su corazón se encogiera, su piel picara y no podía aguantar el pensamiento, no podía ser uno de los débiles que eran comidos por el mundo, así que necesitaba garras y dientes para pelear contra él… _

—Protección.- dijo Fushimi, porque no podía decir nada más. Misaki lo estaba mirando con ese rostro ridículamente abierto de nuevo, la expresión demasiado fácil de leer, mirando como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento y no tenía sentido en lo absoluto. Fushimi nunca había encontrado en su vida nada que tuviera menos sentido que Yata Misaki y ese era el por qué Misaki era el más preciado. —¿Misaki…?

—Nada.- Misaki sacudió la cabeza, pero su expresión no se aclaró. Hicieron un rápido mapa de su locación y entonces Fushimi lo dejó liderar el camino a la farmacia más cercana por algunas vendas.

Las navajas en sus mangas se sentían frían contra su piel, pero la mano de Misaki en su muñeca era cálida, y eso era suficiente.

oOo

Algunas noches compartían una manta.

Yata había estado viviendo con él cerca de dos semanas para entonces y de alguna manera el pequeño departamento se sentía más grande con dos personas allí. La basura se seguía acumulando, pero Fushimi supuso que uno de ellos acabaría sacándola al final y, además, era la basura de los dos, no la suya sola, lo que hacía toda la diferencia en el mundo en lo que concernía a Fushimi.

Los arreglos para dormir habían causado algunos problemas. Fushimi siempre había estado bien durmiendo en el suelo, en un rincón, con sus dos mantas y su desgastada almohada, al principio Misaki parecía considerar todo ello como una interesante nueva aventura en casa. Él había traído su propia almohada pero no frazadas, así que Fushimi le había dejado una de las suyas. Habían logrado reunir suficiente dinero para comprar una extra, pero el problema yacía en quién tendría la tercera frazada cada noche.

La insistencia original de Misaki era que, siendo que era la casa de Fushimi, así que técnicamente era la manta de Fushimi, por lo tanto él debería usarla. Pero a medida que las noches se hacían más frías era cada vez más difícil mantenerse cálido con solo una manta y Fushimi no pudo soportar muchas noches de ver a Misaki temblar mientras dormía. Así que Fushimi simplemente la había dado a Misaki la frazada sin decir más, un acuerdo que había durado hasta la primera vez que Misaki se despertó en mitad de la noche y vio a Fushimi tiritando mientras dormía. En ese momento Misaki se había negado obstinadamente a usar la manta extra para sí mismo a menos de que Fushimi la usara también.

Lo que dejaba solo una respuesta lógica, la que era compartirla.

—Te sigues llevando las mantas.- murmuró Yata.

—Tú sigues pateándome.- replicó Fushimi calmadamente. Estaban acostados dándose la espalda con solo unas pulgadas de espacio entre ellos. Fushimi pensó por primera vez que la habitación se sentía demasiado cerca.

—Tus pies están fríos.- Misaki tiró de la manta más cerca a su lado.

—Porque hace frío afuera.- Fushimi disparó de vuelta, tirando su lado de la frazada solo para estar en contra. De hecho estaba sintiendo más bien calor, pero de alguna forma, dejar que Misaki tomara la manta se sentía demasiado como una derrota para tolerarlo.

—Esto es raro.- se quejó Misaki después de que el silencio entre ellos se había prolongado mucho.

—¿Qué es raro?

—Dormir así de cerca.

—¿Cómo es raro?- Fushimi sintió a Misaki jalar de la manta de nuevo y él la tiró de vuelta hacia sí mismo con un irritado "tch". Ni siquiera la quería más, solo estaba molestando por la habitual estúpida terquedad descerebrada de Misaki.

—Los chicos no deberían dormir así de cerca.- Las palabras fueron dichas en casi un susurro y Fushimi dio la vuelta para mirar la espalda de Yata.

—Te puedes ir si quieres.- Lo dijo sin emoción alguna. No era el problema de Fushimi dónde Misaki elegía dormir, después de todo.

_No te vayas._

—¡No dije eso!- Misaki se dio la vuelta de repente y entonces estuvieron cara a cara. El rostro de Fushimi se sentía cálido y él estaba feliz de que Yata no lo pudiera ver bien en la oscuridad. —Solo dije…es raro. Eso es todo.

—Deja de quejarte.- Fushimi se sintió exasperado por algo que no pudo denominar y abruptamente se alejó, dejando a Yata tomar el resto de la frazada. —Aquí, solo tómala. Tú la necesitas más que yo de todas maneras, ya que eres mucho más pequeño.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, cabrón?!- espetó Yata. Fushimi de repente sintió que la manta le cubría por sobre la cabeza mientras Yata se deslizaba en ella de tal forma que ellos casi se tocaban.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?- Fushimi no confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente para moverse y mirarlo.

—Tienes que tomar la frazada también.- dijo Misaki con una voz molesta.

—Estoy bien.

—Ya estás temblando.

Fushimi estaba temblando, pero no estaba seguro de que en realidad fuera por el frío.

—Estoy bien.- dijo de nuevo porque no se atrevió a decir nada más. Podía sentir la vacilante respiración de Yata contra su espalda. —¿Pensé que era raro esto?

—Lo es.- murmuró Misaki ahogadamente, ya volviendo a dormirse. —Pero es cálido.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos entonces mientras Yata volvía a dormirse. Fushimi se quedó despierto, la manta pesada sobre sus hombros y Misaki apretado contra su espalda, y escuchó a Misaki dormir.

oOo

Estaban sentado uno frente a otro en frente del televisor con dos paquetes de comida para llevar abierta entre ellos cuando se fue la electricidad.

—¿Qué diablos?- maldijo Yata mientras un relámpago iluminó la habitación brevemente. —¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué crees?- dijo Fushimi con irritación. Accidentalmente se había comida uno de los brotes de bambú del cerdo agridulce y se estaba sintiendo más molesto con el mundo de lo habitual. —Se ha ido la electricidad. Pasa un montón aquí durante las tormentas.

—Apenas está lloviendo.- insistió Yata, acercándose a la ventana tapiada para mirar afuera mientras otro rugido de un trueno sonó en la distancia. Fushimi se encogió de hombros.

—Cableado defectuoso.- dijo calmadamente. —Es un edificio viejo.

—Uhm. Eso es estúpido.- declaró Yata, cruzando sus brazos como si la falta de luz fuera una ofensa personal. —Deberías decirle al propietario de este basurero que lo arreglara.

—Él no sabe que vivo aquí, idiota.- le recordó Fushimi, fijándose en Misaki con una fría mirada que supuso, el otro chico apenas podía ver en la oscura habitación.

—Ah. Verdad.- se rió Yata nerviosamente mientras se volvía a sentar en el suelo, mirando desconsoladamente los restos de la cena. Su porción de comida de repente había ganado el doble de brotes de bambú y había perdido la mitad de la carne. —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tienes linternas o algo?

—Tenía. No estoy seguro de qué les paso.

—Probablemente se perdieron porque eres un cerdo, Saru.- murmuró Yata en voz baja, cogiendo su propia comida. Cuando Fushimi no respondió, él se quejó y se dejó caer sobre su espalda. —¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Qué se supone que significa?

—Digo, ¿qué haces cuando se corta la luz?

—¿Hacer?- La idea no se le había ocurrido a Fushimi y se preguntó, no por primera vez, cómo funcionaba el pequeño cerebro de Misaki. —Usualmente solo voy a la cama temprano y está de vuelta para cuando me despierto.

—Eso es aburrido.- Suspiró Misaki.

—Lo sé.- Fushimi se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué más se puede hacer?

Comieron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Misaki hablara de Nuevo.

—Saruhiko…dijiste que esto pasa un montón, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Así que, antes de que me mudara, ¿qué hacías?

—Tch. Ya te dije, me iba a dormir.- repitió Fushimi, molesto.

—Bueno, ¿No era…ya sabes, espeluznante?

—No seas tonto.

—Lo digo en serio.- Yata se sentó de repente. —La luz se fue una vez cuando estaba en casa solo en mitad de la noche y empecé a escuchar cosas ¡y no pude siquiera irme a dormir!

—¿Está tu cerebro tan poco desarrollado como tu altura?- preguntó Fushimi. —No hay nada de qué temer. Es solo oscuridad, eso es todo.

—¡No estoy asustado!- espetó Misaki rápidamente. —Solo estaba…preguntando, eso es todo. Podría haber ladrones o algo como eso. Eso es todo.

—¿Así que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- Fushimi se rió.

—¡No!- insistió Misaki. —Solo me estaba asegurando de que tú no tuvieras miedo, eso es todo.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ella.- dijo Fushimi sin mirarlo. —No había mucha diferencia si había luz o no. Era silencioso y oscuro, eso era todo. Estaba bien por mí mismo. No tenía miedo.- _La noche no era más larga. El mundo no era más vacío. _—No estaba…Estaba bien.

—Saruhiko…- Misaki lo estaba mirado. Fushimi estaba seguro de eso, y él miró fijamente el suelo. La comida de repente supo seca en su boca y se levantó.

—Voy a buscar una linterna.

—Saruhiko…- Misaki sujetó su muñeca y él se detuvo.

—Estoy bien.- repitió Fushimi. —No te preocupes, _Misaki. _Te protegeré así no tienes que estar asustado.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo "asustadizo", bastardo?!

oOo

—¿Vas a ir a la ceremonia de graduación?

Estaban tumbados espalda contra espalda en la azotea de la escuela de nuevo, mirado el cielo de la tarde.

—Se espera que todos vayan.- Fushimi se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la pregunta de Misaki.

—No quiero ir.- murmuró Misaki malhumorado. —Es solo una estúpida pieza de papel. No es como si significara nada.- Se detuvo. —Saruhiko… ¿qué vamos a hacer después de la graduación?

—Dormir hasta tarde.- dijo Fushimi imperturbable. Realmente no le importaba qué pasara después de que dejaran la escuela. Los maestros estaban siendo tan molestos ahora, sermoneándolos acerca de carreras y futuros. Fushimi no necesitaba nada de eso. Mientras estuviera con Misaki, pensar en cosas como la escuela secundaria y los empleos no valían su tiempo.

—No voy a ir a la escuela secundaria.- anunció Yata.

—Eso ya lo sabía.- dijo Fushimi, su voz sonando menos molesta de lo que había pretendido.

—Necesitamos pensar en algo qué hacer.- dijo Misaki. Sonaba inusualmente pensativo. —Saruhiko… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Somos solo niños. No podemos seguir viviendo así para siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si el casero de tu casa encontrara que estamos viviendo allí y nos echara, o el lugar se declara en ruina o algo? ¿Qué pasa su no podemos encontrar un lugar para trabajar o no podemos comprar comida o…

—Nos las arreglaremos.- Fushimi se encogió de nuevo. No estaba pensando en realidad acerca de ninguna de esas cosas, tampoco. La espalda de Misaki se sentía cálida contra la suya y lo hacía sentir somnoliento y casi contento.

—Odio este lugar.- la voz de Misaki era baja y llena de frustración. —Quiero irme de aquí.

—Entonces nos iremos. A nadie le importará si saltamos las clases del resto del día.

—No digo la escuela.- dijo Misaki. —Digo, algo así, pero no en este momento. Solo odio…todo esto. Estar en las calles, nunca saber qué es lo que nos va a pasar. Quiero…Quiero salir de aquí. Es como, si esto fuera un manga, este sería el momento en que un héroe se abalanzaría y nos salvaría, ¿sabes?

Fushimi pensó en eso por un momento y su rostro se ensombreció. Quería decirle a Misaki que él no necesitaba nada de eso. Había aprendido hace mucho ya que los héroes no existían. Pero Misaki, _Misaki _existía, y eso era suficiente. Los dos estaban juntos. Eso era todo lo que Fushimi necesitaba. Ni había necesidad de héroes en lo que respectaba a Fushimi, mientras tuviera a Misaki junto a él.

—Tch.- fue todo lo que dijo en su lugar, porque Fushimi no podía confiar en sí mismo para decir nada más.

oOo

Suoh Mikoto le tendió la llameante mano y en algún lugar, Fushimi pensó, escuchó algo romperse.

A él no le gustaba ese lugar o esa gente. Él no había querido seguirlos en absoluto en primer lugar, Fushimi sabía muy bien el tipo de gente que pararía en la calle e intentarían hacer que los siguiera. Ese era el por qué tenía navajas en primer lugar, después de todo. Pero la cabeza de Misaki había estado llena de estrellas después de que el hombre quien se hacía llamar Rey Rojo les había mostrado su poder, y mientras habían caminado Yata había reconocido a uno de sus viejos amigos entre los seguidores del rey. Así que él había insistido en que fueran donde el Rey Rojo los guiaba y donde Misaki fuera, Fushimi iba.

Habían sido llevados a un bar y llevados arriba, y les dijeron brevemente de cosas que hacían la cabeza de Fushimi nada, acerca de reyes y poderes y miembros de un clan. A él no le gustaba nada de eso. Quería tomar a Misaki por el cuello y arrastrarlo lejos, pero Misaki estaba emocionado y ya se había alejado de él.

Misaki había aceptado el desafío del rey fácilmente, tan fácilmente. Había tomado la mano de Mikoto sin un ápice de vacilación.

Fushimi miró las llamas e intentó no mostrar ninguna reacción. Su piel hormigueaba con una sensación desagradable y su cabeza estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que era difícil pensar. Su mirada se apartó de la mano del rey a donde Misaki estaba parado a pocos metros, hablando animadamente con varios miembros del clan rojo, mirando la mano que había tocado Mikoto con una cierta veneración que la mayoría de la gente normalmente reservaba para estrellas deportivas e ídolos cantantes.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que habían caminado al bar, Fushimi había estado un par de pasos detrás de Misaki. Y en todo el camino Misaki no se había dado vuelta una y otra vez para estar seguro de que Fushimi todavía estaba allí, para gritarle que se mantuviera el paso o para apresurarlo o decirle entusiasmado cuán grande todo el asunto iba a ser. A pesar de que había estado mirando a Mikoto constantemente, nunca se había detenido para mirar atrás, para mirar a Fushimi y sonreírle y estar seguro de que él estaba allí.

Misaki había pasado la prueba del Rey Rojo y ahora no había siquiera mirado una vez atrás para asegurarse que Fushimi había hecho lo mismo. Algo muy dentro de Fushimi cortó tan dolorosamente que pensó que de seguro debía haber derramado sangre. Fushimi apretó el puño y preparó su última voluntad.

Tomó la mano del Rey Rojo y en tanto las llamas tocaron su piel, Fushimi estuvo seguro de que escuchó algo romperse.

* * *

Notas de traductora: He aquí la segunda parte involucrando más a Fushimi. Sinceramente, este fue el capítulo más difícil de traducir, por ser algo más complejo y además de que varias partes me rompían el corazón. (Fushimi es mi favorito). Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a los que han comentado. Mañana subiré el epílogo.


	3. Cisma

Between the LinesTercera parte: Cisma

Notas de autor: ¡La parte final! Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, estoy muy contenta de que la gente lo haya disfrutado :) Lo siento por los corazones que he roto.

Autora: Klitch (en fanfiction: /u/9980/Klitch).

Historia original en inglés: en fanfiction /s/8988527/1/Between-the-Lines

oOo

Había sangre corriendo por la mejilla de Yata. Pateó con furia la piedra más cercana.

—Yata, volvamos al bar.- Kamamoto estaba siguiéndolo detrás, tratando de calmarlo, pero Yata apenas le prestaba atención. El corte en su mejilla escoció.

Había visto a Saruhiko hoy por primera vez en _ese _uniforme. Solo había estado caminando por el pueblo con Kamamoto, sin hacer nada en particular, cuando se habían topado con una barricada de Scepter 4, quién sabía lo que los malditos Azules estaban haciendo en medio de la calle, pero no había forma de pasar. Habían decidido hacer un gran rodeo alrededor del bloque, y en ese momento fue cuando Yata había chocado casi directamente con Saruhiko.

No se veía bien en el uniforme azul. No le sentaba para nada. Y su pelo estaba desordenado, incluso más de lo habitual. Yata no se había dado cuenta quién era al principio, hasta que pasó por allí y oyó la voz detrás de él.

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, _Misaki?_

Había sido la voz de Saruhiko, y a la vez no. Había existido -algo- en ella, algo que Yata no podía pensar en situar.

_(La locura en esa risa, pero ese no era Saruhiko, no podía ser Saruhiko.) _

Había levantado la vista para ver a la persona quien había sido una vez su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, parado allí en frente de él, una mano apoyada casualmente sobre la espada en su cintura. Saruhiko había estado _sonriendo, _sonriendo de una forma que había helado a Yata hasta los huesos.

Se había sentido enojado entonces. Más que enojado, total y completamente cabreado. El bastardo los había _traicionado. _Él los había dejado (_lo había dejado a él_) y ahora allí estaba él envuelto en los colores del clan rival. No había forma en que Yata pudiera solo ignorar, no después de eso.

Palabras habían sido intercambiadas. Saruhiko había eludido cada acusación que Yata había hecho, riendo y sonriendo y llamándolo por su nombre una y otra vez hasta que estuvo claro que el bastardo solo quería una pelea. Y no había manera en que Yata fuera a retroceder por algo como eso, eso estaba absolutamente seguro. No tenía miedo de _Saruhiko, _de entre toda la gente. Incluso había estado esperando por una pelea, de una extraña manera. Como si una pequeña parte de él estuviera esperando desesperadamente que si podía derrotar a Saruhiko en una pelea, entonces quizá Saruhiko se daría cuenta que estaba equivocado, que se había vuelto más débil que fuerte uniéndose a Scepter 4. Entonces Saruhiko tendría que volver a Homra.

_(Tendría que volver a él, porque se suponía que debían estar siempre juntos.)_

_No había funcionado. No había sido capaz de vencer a Saruhiko, apenas había dado un golpe antes de que una imponente voz femenina había dicho el nombre de Saruhiko de algún lugar cercano y con una visible reticencia, Saruhiko había hecho ese ruido como "tch" que siempre hacía cuando algo lo irritaba y la espada había estado de vuelta en su vaina. Yata habría estado más que feliz de arrastrarlo de vuelta a la pelea, pero Kamamoto había seguía tirándolo del brazo y tratando de decirle que de verdad no deberían estar allí, que estaban rodeados por los Azules, que no valía la pena solo patear el trasero de ese traidor, y pensara en los problemas que causarían a Mikoto si acababan arrestados o algo._

_Finalmente __eso __había sido suficiente para sacar a Yata de la neblina de ira en la que estaba, había escupido en la dirección de Saruhiko y se alejó. Saruhiko había murmurado algo entre dientes sobre Mikoto que Yata supuso que era mejor no haberlo oído, porque entonces realmente no habría tenido opción sino patear el trasero del bastardo, Azules o no Azules. Ni siquiera entendía cómo Saruhiko podía decir esas cosas sobre el hombre quien había sido una vez su rey, el hombre que los había rescatado a los dos de las calles y les había dado un lugar al que pertenecer. No entendía cómo Saruhiko podía traicionarlos a todos tan fácilmente e inclinarse ante la voluntad de otro rey por ninguna otra razón que el poder. Como si nada más significara nada, ni lealtad al rey o a un amigo._

Yata pateó con saña otra piedra. Lo cabreaba, todo eso. Ellos habían sido _salvados. _Todo había ido de la forma en que siempre lo había soñado. Un héroe de la vida real había salido de ninguna parte y los llevó con él a un lugar donde había siempre calidez y risas y _familia _y algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Era todo lo que Yata siempre había querido. Homra era la mejor cosa que le había pasado nunca.

_ (Homra, y Saruhiko)_

Ellos habían estado _juntos. _No lo entendía. ¿No lo había querido Saruhiko también? Cuando Yata lo había tomado de la muñeca, Saruhiko lo había seguido. No lo había apartado. Así que, ¿por qué Saruhiko no había sido salvado también? Yata siempre había querido un héroe. Nunca había querido renunciar a su mejor amigo con el fin de encontrar uno.

Y después de todo, Saruhiko lo había roto. Los puños de Yata se apretaron con tanta fuerza que podía sentir sus uñas enterrándose en sus palmas. Todo lo que habían compartido, cada lazo que habían forjado, Saruhiko lo había quemado todo tan fácilmente como había quemado el tatuaje en su pecho. Yata lo había odiado por eso, odiado el Saruhiko que se vestía con el uniforma de Scepter 4 y reía con una voz que no era la de él. Yata había seguido diciéndose eso, que era al Saruhiko de Scepter 4 al que odiaba, porque el Saruhiko que él había conocido no estaba allí.

Saruhiko había estado vestido de azul y sus ojos habían sido salvajes. Ese no era _su_ Saruhiko.

Porque si lo era, entonces Yata no había conocido a Saruhiko tan bien como había pensado, y eso escocía más que el corte.

Yata nunca lo perdonaría.

_ (Tú me traicionaste primero.)_

oOo

Fushimi trastabilló en su habitación como una persona caminando en un sueño.

Los dormitorios de Scepter 4 no eran la gran cosa, pero Fushimi sospechaba que su habitación era más monótona que las demás. No había posters en las murallas, ni fotos decorando su escritorio, ni siquiera un solo pequeño recuerdo u objeto mostrado con orgullo a la vista de todos. La habitación de Fushimi era austera y vacía, con solo las arrugadas sábanas en la cama para servir como prueba de que alguien vivía allí.

Fushimi caminó rígidamente más allá de la cama y colapsó en un rincón, poniendo sus rodillas más cerca de su pecho y bajando su cabeza mientras una mano rasguñaba distraídamente la quemada marca en su pecho. Habían pasado dos meses desde que había destruido él mismo la marca de Homra y todavía la herida estaba en carne viva y dolorida.

Había visto a Misaki hoy.

Habían sido enviados a una llamada de rutina, algo aburrido sobre un Strain rebelde causando daños en algún lugar en alguna parte de la ciudad. No había sido siquiera una tarea difícil. Había sido enviado para para encabezar la operación y se había quedado atrás mientras enviaba a los otros a que acorralaran al Strain causando problemas, y entonces se habían preparado para hacer su camino de vuelta a los cuarteles de Scepter 4. Él había estado retornando al automóvil cuando se le había ocurrido mirar abajo, más allá de un tren colgante para verlas figuras pasando debajo.

Cuatro miembros de Homra, haciendo quién sabe qué. El mismo Rey Rojo había estado allí, encorvado, fumando y luciendo medianamente molesto incluso, mientras aminoraba la marcha a propósito para permitir que Anna mantuviera el paso junto a él. Totsuka había estado justo detrás de ellos, sonriendo de esa manera calmada, y relajada de él. Y Misaki había estado en el otro lado, montado en su patineta, sonriendo, riendo y hablando animadamente con Mikoto. Ninguno de ellos siquiera lo habían mirado parado allí.

Misaki había estado allí, sonriendo y riéndose.

Fushimi sintió que algo se rompía a sí mismo en su garganta, algo que podría haber empezado como un sollozo y acabó en una carcajada como mientras arañaba distraídamente su propia piel. Dos meses. Habían pasado solo dos meses, y Misaki estaba sonriendo y riéndose.

_(Estaba completamente solo en una habitación oscura, y entonces tú estuviste allí.) _

_Fushimi lo odiaba. Lo odiaba todo. Reyes y miembros del clan y al mundo entero. Todo podía romperse en pedazos, para lo que le importaba. Podía ser ahogado en sangre y él se habría reído mientras pasaba. No había nada más para él en ese mundo ahora. _

La gente no quería a Fushimi Saruhiko. Él sabía eso. Siempre lo había sabido. Alguna vez, no le había importado. En muchas formas, todavía no le importaba. No le importaban que sus subordinados no lo quisieran, no le importaba la teniente Awashima no lo quisiera, le importaba menos que nada si el Rey Azul no lo quería. Nadie necesitaba hacer nada por él o ser nadie para él.

Solo Misaki. Todo lo que él siempre había necesitado era a Misaki.

Fushimi podía sentir la sangre filtrándose debajo de sus uñas. Awashima lo había regañado el otro día, cuando o había atrapado rasguñándolo. La herida nunca sanaría de esa manera, le había dicho con severidad. Él solo se había reído de ella. La herida no suponía que debía sanarse. Nunca tuvo la intención de dejarla sanarse.

El cuerpo completo de Fushimi era una gran herida abierta que quemaba y se retorcía en su interior, y que nunca se sanaría.

Y Misaki había estado riendo.

No era justo. Siempre lo había sabido, pero no era justo. Él no tenía nada sin Misaki, nunca había tenido nada además de Misaki. Pero al final, Misaki tenía todo. Un héroe. Una ridícula familia de juguete que pretendía amarlo, hasta el día en que se detuvieran. Fushimi sabía todo sobre esas cosas y nunca había estado dispuesto a seguir su juego. Él nunca tuvo la intención de ser parte de ese lugar. Homra lo había de rechazar al final, a menos de que él los rechazara primero. Era mejor si él y Misaki lo dejaran antes de que eso pasara. Había querido decirlo, decirle a Misaki que se iba y pedirle que se fuera con él.

Se reía incontrolablemente ahora y no podía parar. Fushimi nunca le había pedido a Misaki que eligiera entre él mismo y Homra, porque siempre había tenido miedo de la respuesta.

_(Tú eras todo para mí. No tenía nada más preciado, sino Misaki.)_

Misaki no lo necesitaba. Ese era el dolor más agudo de todos, el profundo e incesante _miedo_, que mientras Misaki había sido todo, Misaki había sido su única cosa, el sentimiento no había sido devuelto. Quizás nunca podría haber sido. Quizá todo el tiempo que Misaki se había quedado era porque Fushimi era lo mejor que pudo encontrar, y una vez que algo mejor había venido, había dejado ir la mano de Fushimi y tomó la mano más cálida y brillante en su lugar.

_(Había un alquiler, hasta que no hubo uno y nadie nunca recordó al pequeño niño con los gruesos anteojos y la mirada escalofriante, quien se sentaba en las escaleras en la oscuridad y esperaba que alguien lo fuera a buscar, hasta que las horas pasaban y finalmente comenzaba a alejarse por su cuenta porque nadie iba a venir por él.) _

Fushimi rasguñó con más fuerza la cicatriz, hundiendo sus uñas lo más profundo que podía. Quería sangrar. Quería que todo sangrara. Quería tomar sus navajas o su espada y apuñalar algo. Quizá a Misaki. Quizá a sí mismo. Quizá a los dos a la vez, Misaki con una espada azul enterrada en su estómago y Fushimi con una navaja roja en su corazón. La imagen la dio una súbita oleada de puro placer accidental. Sí, eso estaría bien, ¿no? Los dos, muertos, juntos.

O quizá solo él mismo, muerto por la mano de Misaki. Entonces seguramente Misaki no podría ser capaz de sonreír, no podría ser capaz de reír. Entonces conocería la sensación de una herida en carne viva que no sanaba. Fushimi sería la eterna herida, el corte infectado que dolía, rezumaba y hería, y entonces Misaki nunca lo olvidaría. Si su muerte era la que haría a Misaki pensar en él, Fushimi daría la bienvenida a la muerte, la cazaría y la perseguiría como un zorro caza un conejo.

_(No te vayas.)_

_No se podía mover. Las piernas de Fushimi no lo dejaban pararse y estaba temblando con la risa mientras la sangre corría por si pecho. Era estúpido. Era todo estúpido. Todo siempre había sido de esa forma, y él nunca había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta. _

_(Mírame.)_

_(Mírame solo a mí.)_

Reabriría esa herida cuantas veces fuera necesario. La haría sangrar fresca, no importa cuán profundo quemara sus propias cicatrices.

_(No me dejes detrás. No sueltes mi mano.)_

_(Por favor…solo mírame.)_

* * *

Notas de traductora: Bueno, he aquí el epílogo del fanfic. Espero que les gustara la lectura y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este final definitivamente me destroza el corazón. Hasta pronto.


End file.
